The Chronicles of Mortimor Rigor
by dorman5
Summary: All i wanted was to take a piss, i didn't want to be a Guinea pig, or to be sent to this freaky place. Wait a moment... is that Hibari coming over here. Mortimor Rigor arrived to the world of KHR by mistake, what will he do while there... thats up to him
1. Chapter 1 Where the nature takes you

**Desclaimer: I don't own KHR, i do own Frank.**

**I'm trying something new with this fic adding my main carecther's present thoughts during the story so whenever something's writen_ "like this" _its his thoughts, unless stated other wise.  
><strong>

**Where nature takes you.**

Running. That was the only thing he could do right now. The fourteen years old, Mortimor Rigor, ran on the sidewalk his schoolbag dangling of his shoulder. He was in a desperate need to get home and fast. Seeing a person coming in his way so, Mortimor made a 360 turn to go around him, _"__finely__ I __get __to__ use__ my __MA__ training__" _he thought . Ending the small detour Mortimor kept the momentum _"__i __really__ have __no __freaking __time __for __this__"__._

"Fuck..." he shouted in frustration his house in sight. Fiddling in his pocket he took out the house key from it's pocket only to have it fall to the drain. "No fucking way" Mortimor muttered. Changing course he ran to the neighboring house, the owner was some kind of scientist that worked and always staid at home.

Stopping in the doorstep Mortimor rang the bell. "Coming..." came a shout from the inside. Mortimor was anxious tapping his foot and twisting while standing; it took forever for the owner to get to the door and open it. Looking at Mortimor he asked "What do you want Mort?" a common nickname for Mortimor

"Frank," the neighbor's name, "I really need to use the toilet I'll do anything..." _"__shit __I __said __it __why __did __I__ say __that, __is __that __an __evil __glint __in __his __eyes,__ why __can't __I__ control __my__ freaking __mouth, __now__ he __might __use__ it __in __some __perverted __way...__"_

"OK" way too fast for Mort's taste, but when nature calls, you must answer. The minute he opened the door only a cloud of dust showed Mortimor was ever there. He has been to his house a few times, so the layout was familiar, he ran to the toilet no time for pleasantries. He locked the door and let loss, it felt like heaven. Well after running six blocks from his training dojo, with the strongest urge to pee a person ever had, not to mention the pain, it did.

"When you are done, I'll expect to see you down stairs in your underwear," _"__Why __cruel__ world,__ why __did __I__ say__ that __freaking __sentence,__ I __could __have __said, __I'll __pay__ you __money __or __any__ other __damn __thing __but__ why __did __I __say __'I'll __do__ any thing' __now __I'm__ going__ to__ be __used __in__ some __freaky __perverted __way...__"_

After about five minutes, Mort was finely done. As a man of his word he strapped down everything but his boxers (black colored with no wired painting, luckily) and went down to the basement lab. Entering the room, he found Frank, he was working on his consul allowing Mortimor to examine the room. On the far wall you could see a human sized canister that matched its twin which was positioned by the entrance. He also saw, more like smelled about hundred of Guinea pig cages that were nearby. Only half of them were inhabited Mort gulped as Frank turned around. "O, you are here, I thought you might have drowned, I was about to sand my Guinea pigs to rescue you." A very believed claim, Mortimor once saw his Guinea pigs, building an entire city only for them, in the backyard.

"So what do I have to do?"_"__i__ am __so__ going __to __die__" _Mortimor asked. In response Frank pressed a button and the canister near the entrance opened. A cloud of smoke appropriately enough spread out, when it cleared it was visible that the canister was empty. It was full with electronics and Mortimor could have sworn one of the many animas he watch had a similar machine.

"Just step inside and wait."Frank ordered he was still calculating somethings. Mortimor turned to walk when he heard frank mumble something along the line of "factor the mass of underwear... double the pocket space stay time... discard the fur mass..." this mumble started to make him wary.

He stopped on his tracks and asked "Frank, what exactly am I getting myself into?"

Frank scratched his head and said "If this will work right you'll show up in the other canister over there in less then a second; I say hope because you are my first human test subject and I had 60% success up till now" _"__explains__ the __lack __of__ Guinea __pigs__"_" But you will agree right?" he gave me a smile. Mortimor could swear he has seen it before on some of the anima mad scientist before everything goes wrong "after all you did say anything" _"__me __and __my __big__ mouth.__"_

Mort stepped in ready for his imminent death. He pressed a button before he waved at me and said "If you won't show up, I'll make sure your parents will never remember having you." _"__o__ the __dignty __of__ this__ man...__"__._ Mort took a deep breath and waited.

There was a strong white light. _"__heaven__ here__ I __come__" _ Mortimor closed his eyes ready to meet his maker wearing nothing but boxers, but nothing happened. Opening the closed eyes Mortimor could see that he was standing in the street _"__I __am __alive?__"_. People were circling him looking with surprised faces (duha... someone just showed up from tine air). Mortimor didn't recognize the place but he made a note to check that later. He had to do damage control. _"__Legs__ and__ hands __check,__boxers __check, __face__" __Mort_ fumbled with his hands over his head _"__check,__ but __I__ lost__ some __hair.__"_ suddenly the crowed started to disappear as tough some kind of evil was coming. looking to the direction from which they ran he could see a familiar black haired figure.

His jacket was swaying in the wind and the red band around his arm was wavering as he walked. I could see two tonfas held firmly in his arms._"__Grate,__ not __only __did __I__ show__ up __in __a __new__ place __with __no __clothes __or __money, __it __just __happened__ to __be __KHR __universe. __Before__ I__ thought __Frank__ was__ about __to__ kill __me__ now__ it's __going __to __be __Hibari.__ Talk__ about __murder __by __proxy__" _Hibari Kyoya looked at the naked auburn. There was no choice, he didn't know the place and like hell did Mortimor want to fight him without weapons. Mort looked at Hibari and smiled masking all of the fear with a tourist's confusion "English?..."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hibari asked in fluent English, as expected from a perfect.

"Well I just arrived from far away"_"__a__few__universe__away__" _" and in some unlucky circumstances lost all my clothes and luggage." _"__i__am__not__laying__it__really__is__unlucky__"__._ The perfect raised his eyebrow pondering what to do. Mortimor's honed instincts shouted "run", but trying to would surly bring to his eventual death. So they stood there Namimori's perfect and Mortimor in his boxers. "Do you by any chance have something I can wear I'll" _"__don't__ say__it __you'll __have __to __fight__ him__ or __worse...__"_"Do any thing..."_"__this __is __the __end__ of __me __I__ am__ going __to __die __I __just __told __Hibari __Kyoya__ I'll __do__ any __thing __why__ do__ I __keep __using __that __damn __phrase.__"_

Again with that evil glint. Hibari made it look as tough he was pondering, he wasn't, if the smug smile on his face wasn't enough of a clue the way he held his tunfas was. Hibari then promotly said "Follow me." as he stepped forward. Mortimor shock his head and sighed _ "__where's__ the __Doctor__ when__ you__ need__ him?__"_

Meanwhile in a different dimension the Taraids alarms were on. The tenth doctor looked down at the monitors. "A breach between dimension, hm...that's bad I should go and fix it..." he checked the coordinates for the dimension when the memories of the cretin location stroke him. "No, not going there last time I was there I had to deal with a green haired baby who tried to steal the Taradis and was held at gun point by another. Sorry whoever got there but your on your own." he erased the last command and continued to his previous destination.

Hibari took a phone out of his pocket and made a call, he thought talking Japanese will make it so Mortimor wouldn't understand he was so wrong. Mortimor mother was a linguist, and an expert one at that, from young age she thought Mortimor the language of whatever country they were about to visit. He knew about ten used language, two dead ones and his family's secret code.

"Kusakabe, I found a wired herbivore"_"__he__ called __me__a __herbivore__ I__ am __so__ domed__" _"We'll be by the park in two, bring him some clothes in one...Yes, he's about my size" he closed his phone and made a gesture that meant 'follow me...or die', and so as any sane man would do Mortimor did. The road they walked was clear of human inhabitants; the news about Hibari's arrival travel fast. The two teenagers reached to a park and quickly spotted Kusakabe's haircut.

He looked at Hibari, then at me, he measured me with his eyes and pulled out a couple of clothes from a bag that he held. I put the shirt and pants in a hurray only stopping to turn around the pants when I found out I pulled them up the wrong way. I saw Kusakabe stifling a laugh. Hibari just rolled his eyes.

When I was finished I stood up and waited for my fate. Hibari traded whispers with Kusakabe before he said in English "Now I bit you to death." _"__shit...__just__my__luck.__" _ "Well I did say anything...but don't think it'll be that easy" Mortimor took on a stance,_"_ _I__ ain't __gonna__ go __done__ with__out__ a __fight...or__ some thing__ that__ resembles__ it__"_. Kusakabe lifted an eyebrow, while Hibari lifted his tunfas ready to strike.

He swung with out a warning no sign in his body language or face no way to predict it only by the small flash of light was Mort able to dodge a 'fettle' (more like on hit K.O.) blow. The hit landed in his guts, causing him to exhale. Mortimor grabbed Hibari's arm and turned around, locking the arm behind Hibari's back. The attempt was greeted by the back side of his tunfa hitting his head.

Forced to let go Mort rolled backwards, he touched the point of impact, and was glad to feel no bleeding. Hibari in turn, charged at him both hands poised for an attack. Mortimor could only danced around, dodging several blows, but it didn't last forever. The first blow hit his right thigh stopping the fancy dodging moves. The next stroke the left shoulder, it was on propose as he used it to block, the hits hurt like hell. The next one was a kick to Mort's already sore guts, the force of which sent him falling to the ground.

The fall was very theatrical and would have looked so awesome in a movie. Falling down he had a chance to glance backwards _"__mm...__this__ gonna__ hurt.__"_ Mortimor head hit the stone pavement causing him to lose consciousness at that moment.

Hibari smiled this was the first battle in many weeks he had this much fun and the guy didn't run away. A small spark of an idea formed in his head. Kusakabe knew Hibari so well that he could see the evil thought forming. he was already sorry for the new guy. Hibari looked at Kusakabe and said "The guy has nothing. put him in my unused apartment. From there you know what to do" feeling Kusakabe questioning gaze he surged and said" He was fun. I want to know where to find him"

Kusakabe sighed he was right on his assumption and the poor fellow was bout to get a double edged sword. Hibari was nice but only when it got him something. Usually that includes beating some unfortunate fellows "Yes Kyo -San" he said and lifted the unconscious male off the floor.

Three hours later location yet to be known

_"Damn__ I __have__ an __headache__" _Mortimor woke head tubing and ears drumming like an entire marching band. _"__wait __a __minute__ I__ am__ pretty __sure__ I __was__ going__ to __faint__ on __the__ floor __what __a__m __I__ doing__ on __some thing __soft__"_ he opened his eyes, after the initial pain from the light a well lit Japanese style apartment was visible. Not something fancy but nice non the less.

On a chair near the bad set Kusakabe arms crossed, one lag over the other. He was looking straight at Mort and, as the one set up he opened his mouth and said in perfect English "Well I am glad to see it wasn't that bad, most people are out for about 12 hours after a fight with Kyoya-San." _"__duh...__his__ hits __hurt __like __hell__"_. Shifting in the cozy bed Mort said "I can speak in Japanese,"_"__thank__ you __mom __for __teaching __me__"_"So...Where am I?"

Kusakabe smacked his forehead, a hard to do feat with the mess of hair in the way. "Glad to hear that" he said in Japanese "You are right now in one of Kyoya-Sans' many apartments. He said you currently have nothing and that you can stay here if you want." _"__really,__that's __very __uncharacteristic.__"_

Mortimor's eyebrow was doing everything to leave his face, when he asked "Why?"

Kusakabe stifled a laugh "Well his reason was and I quote.'He was fun. I want to know where to find him'" _"I __am__ doomed,__ doomed __I__ tell __you,__ whatever __being __that __roles__ my __fate...I.__Hate.__You__"_

"Guess there's no helping it, I am broke, no money or papers and the only thing I have to offer is my body so being a living punching bag is better then the other option" _"__not __saying __it,__ some__one__ might __get __wired__ ideas.__"__(AN:__don't__ look__ at __me, __my __muse __is __telling __me __what __to __write.)_

"I can see your point. By the way I am Tetsuya Kusakabe who are you?"

"Mortimor Rigor. Fourteen years old, as off a few hours ago a broke orphan with no papers." _"__if__ I__ ever__ get __back__ I __am__ so__ killing __Frank__"_(said not so mad scientist was currently spiking the drinks of Mortimor's parents with a special chemical). His voice was so calm so decisive that even he was a bit frightened. Kurosawa's showed a combination of shock at the bluntness and compassion.

"Well I am sorry to hear that Rigor-San. I am sure me and Kyoya-San can help you with your current predicament. Not to mention you are free to stay in this apartment building until you sort everything out." _"__there's__ a__ catch__ there__ must__ be__ a__ catch, __if__ you __can't __see__ it; __it__ must__ be__ there__" _"Of course you'll have to pay the rent."_"__thought __so...__"_

Mortimor passed his hands over his wiry face, he was so damn tired and felt like his head was so heavy that it would fall off. On the verge of falling asleep he asked "And how much is the rent?" _"__guess __a__ job__ hunt __is__ required...__"_

Kusakabe looked at the auburn with a sorry look. you could feel the heavy atmosphere when he said "110000 Yen, but you can always go for the other payment method you seem quiet fit for it... "

"What other method?..."

"Well Kyoya-San has a big heart, so when he meets people like you he'll help. But...well you have seen how he acts you get the idea if it were a normal day that gig would have earned you a month"_"__Hibari's__the__devil...__"_

"So how many days do I have till the next payment's due?" Mortimor asked._"__please__say__more__then__one...__"_ Kusakabe looked at him in a calm look _"__he's__very__perspective__" _thought the devil's advocate. Kusakabe smiled when he said "Well Kyoya-San said that the first month's on the house you need to get a job etc..."_"__that's __nice __so__ I__ can __live __on__ my __own __no __parents __no__ damn __school __only __thing __I__ have __to __do __is __pay__ the __rent__"_ "of course that because you are under age you'll still have to go to school as the law dictates"_"__damn__ laws.__" _

Mort took a long breath, his head was still spinning. He closed his eyes and sorted things out _"__so __its __either __be __Hibari's __punching __bag __or __work __your __ass __off, __I__ think __I'll __go__ for __option __two, __but __with __school __and __all __I'll__ be__ in__ quiet __a__ bind.__" _"I'll take on the offer." he had a knowing smile,_"__its__ not __like __I__ had__ many __options.__"_ "So_,_ when do I start school?"

"Well because you have no papers it will take some time but probably in a week maybe two_"_

"_I__ hate__ school,__" _"Well Kusakabe-San, you can tell Kyoya-San I am happy for his generosity." he almost broke a laugh,"By the way we talked all this time and you didn't tell me, how old are you Kusakabe-San?" Mortimor wanted to judge the series point in the time with his age.

"I am fourteen years old." Kusakabe answered, before saying "I'll leave you now. I need to do my errand, I'll come over in a few days. We put some food in the fridge and left you some money to get around please be sure to pay us back"_"__or__ I'll __be __'Beatten__ to __death'__" _he got up wiped clean his pants and left the apartment.

Mort talked to the silent room"What should I do now..."a loud rumble from the direction where is stomach should be, made the decision easy. he got up and started striding like a drunk to the kitchen, his head hurt like hell but he was too hungry to go to sleep. The floor was made off wood and gave a wired feeling to his bare feet.

Walking down the corridor he learned the apartment's layout. The apartment had three main rooms; a kitchen with refrigerator, a small feeding table with two chairs and a stove; the bedroom which he just left and a living room housing a small table with a comfortable rug around it.

stepping in to the kitchen he was wondering what he should eat. He made his choice and even tough the sun set was visible through the window fixed himself a bowl of breakfast cerealss. He set down to the table folding his legs over the seat while eating ( A habit of his whenever he tries to think things through). It seemed, Kusakabe had grate ability for foresight because the newspaper billboard was on the table. Mortimor scanned through it and found several jobs he could do. And didn't have age requirements.

Mort finished the ball of cereals, and felt better even though he was still tired. With plans for tomorrow Mortimor decided rest was indeed need. he yawned and stretched out his hands. Before leaving the kitchen he washed the ball.

He went to his bedroom and tucked himself in a single thought was on his mind. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

12 hours later

"_you __know __what __I__ hate __about __going __to __sleep?__ that __you __need __to __wake __up. __Why __can't __we __all __just __live __in__ our__ beds __for __the__ rest __of__ our __lives?... because..(some __responsible __BS), __that's __why.__" _Mortimor opened his eyes and made the usual morning check list _"__first __food __and __get __ready,__then__ get __a__ job, __if __I __get __a __job __and__ they__ allow__ me__ to__ start, __work __till __5,__ then __go __and __buy__ tooth brush __and __some __clothes.__Then __try __and __check __up __where __Tsuna __lives __and __see __if __Reborn __started__ training __him. __It __might __be __a__ bit...__well, __very __stupid __but __how__ can __I__ resist._

Done with the list, he hoped out of bed and made way to the kitchen opting once again to eat cerealss before changing clothed and walking out. Kusakabe was good a pair of shoes in Mort's size were waiting at the entrance and the keys waited in the door. _"__Was__the__door__even__locked?__ " _Mort pushed it open to learn that it wasn't _"__guess__ when__ the __building __belongs __to __him(Hibari)__ you'd__ be __a__ Major __league__ fool__ to __try __and__ steal __something.__"_

Even tough his last thought he still locked the door (just in case, there are always fools in the world). The hunt which was today's main attraction started. He first tried a few easy morning jobs,finely taking a newspaper delivery job. Due to his lack of transport he was designated a small area.

Next was a waiter in a cafe, they said he can come in everyday after school and work till about 8, it was minimum wadge but with tips it was worth it.

The last one was the hardest one to get. The bar 'Shady place' ( a fitting name) looked for a bartender. Mort who years of traveling with his parents and meeting their many acquittance learned how to make almost every alcoholic beverage out there was quickly accepted to work. There were two other reasons why he was accepted, the first was that among all the others who competed for the job he didn't brake anything. The second was that due to his young age he will most likely wouldn't tell anything about the many shady patrons of the bar.

It was two pm when the hunt was finished and after three hours of research Mortimor discovered Reborn was yet to arrive .He walked to the mall _"__can't__ survive__ on__ Hibari's __stuff__f or__ too__ long, __he__ might __ask __me __to __pay__ for __them...__" _he shuddered at the thought.

On the path to the mall Mort recognized a familiar figure running in his general direction. Swada Tsunaioshy was running away from four bullies. Mort guessed that Reborn's absence meant he was still in the bully radar. Pondering what to do Mort took out a coin from my pocket (he always liked do-face from the Batman) _"__Heads __I __help, __Tails __is __obvious.__" _He flipped the coin to the air and it landed on heads _"__guess __its __Tsuna's __lucky __day.__"_

Mort kept walking positioning himself in Tsuna's way. "Haii..." Tsuna squealed as he crashed into the waiting Mortimor, the chasing bullies stopped a few feet from them. Mort bent down and helped Tsuna to his feat. The lead bully looked at the foreign youth and said "Thanks for helping our friend up, we would like to return to our game now." his sweet talk was ruined by the sheer fact two of his companions held weapons, a bat and a chain, also the look of surprise on their faces.

"Of course, but if you were playing catch I think we should give this guy a head start don't you agree? How about 10 seconds? I'll do the counting." Tsuna's face were a mask of fear Mort held him by his shoulder and traded places with him while whispering "Run." The brown haired boy started running away. "One..." Mortimor count out laud, the bullies staid put they were sure that this ten seconds didn't mean a thing. "Ten" the bullies started running after Tsuna passing around Mortimor.

They thought he was some stupid friendly guy like Yamamoto, a meaningless nosiness to their plans. They were about to be proved wrong. The first two fell to the ground when Mortimor hands collided with the back of their heads in a chopping fashion. Mortimor was no Hibari but after years of joining his parents on archeological exhibitions and meeting many martial masters who have deep connections with some lands history, he could hold his own against a small pack of bullies. The other two, seeing their leader down poised to attack him.

Tactically they tried to flank Mortimor. The one to his right held a metal chain in his hands and the one to the left was holding a bet. They nodded to each other and attacked. The chain was launched at Mort's head. he dodged it and let it pass through only to hit square in the head of the guy to his left. The hurt bully fell unconscious to the ground. Mort followed this by taking hold off the chain and pulling its holder towards his kick. The last bully's guts met Mort's leg, and he almost puked all over it when he fell hunched as a ball backwards. "I hate bullies" Mort spat and drooped the chain to the ground. He walked away. Rubbing his hands together as though he was cleaning them as he made way to the mall.

In the mall Mortimor was amazed by the amount of people and the diversity offered. He used Kusakabe's money to buy himself a few colored clothes, in the apartment there only were white shirts a black jacket and black pants and a tie for the day he'll go to school..

Done in the mall he went back to the apartment. After he got back and put the clothes in the closet, he went to make dinner. He prepared an easy dish of fried chicken with noodles. It was a refreshing change after his last few meals were all cereals. He washed the dishes and walked out . The 'shady place'-'s owner asked him to start working that day.

Once again Mortimor left the apartment and took off. It wasn't hard to get to the bar but the place looked different tonight. When he came earlier today it had a slight worm feeling to it. But now it felt cold as tough some evil was about to come. Mortimor walked in, the bar's owner was sitting inside. After Mortimor wore the bartender's apron, the owner gave him the keys and said to lock when no patron was left, or at about One thirty am whichever comes first, he was then to leave the keys inside the mail box.

The place was slowly filed with people. As the night went on he got asked a lot about his young age, and he gave the elusive answer "I look young". The drunk and not so drunk costumers just accepted the shady answer and stopped asking when he served them what ever drink they asked for. The Pub's atmosphere became lighter and lighter as the night went on as tough the patrons stopped fearing something.

It all changed when the doorbells tole. The room went silence as the door opened. The long shadow of a Fedora wearing man came to vision as the door's hinges made a squeaking sound. _"__Can __it__ be?...__"_ the door opened fully to revel a small figure, a fedora with an orange ribbon came into full view. The figure slowly lifted its head to revel the smiling face of Reborn, the feared assasin then said his signature phrase"Caiossu" _"__It __can__"_.

The entire room went silent as Reborn slowly went to the Bar. The closest Yakuza quickly vacated his sit while trying to bow to Reborn. The Yakuza failed miserably on both accounts ending with his back on the floor. Mortimor held his chuckle back, although a grate ice breaker the man's friends might not like it. Reborn made an impossible jump to land on the chair, allowing Mort to spot Leon sitting on his fedora. Always true to his job Mortimor asked "What can I serve you?",the room was silent.

"Whiskey." he answered, the room looked at Mort expecting some kind of stupid question. Or behavior regarding his look. Only due to early knowledge, he really knew batter. The teen turned backwards and took out a fine bottle of whiskey , followed by a few ice cubes and served the infant a glass. Reborn looked up at him and said "For a bartender I see the first time you are quiet fine with serving a baby." the hitman then took a sip.

"Well I am fourteen years old and I work here so who cares if I serve a baby"_"__plus__ I__ know __your __about __a __hundred__ year s__old__"__._One of the people in the pub who for the entire night buged Mortimor over his young look said "Told you he was young, I knew he was underage." I looked at them with a gleam and said "Never said I weren't. I just said I look young; I am fourteen after all." The entire place burst into laughter.

The one who spoke said "I like you kid" they followed it with a "cheers" knocking glass and spraying bear all over the place. The night continued to go smoothly, there was a small drunk fight but Reborn just glared them down. Slowly the bar became emptier and emptier until only Reborn and Mort were left.

The silence was heavy and the stereo was dead, a stupid drunk purred his beer over it. "So what makes a baby come to a place like this?" The bar name fitted it perfectly, must of the patrons were Yakuza (the fingers were quiet a sign) and the rest were some gang members from around town. Mort learned earlier tonight it was a safe heaven were everyone forgot conflicts and just enjoyed drinking with like minded people.

The baby looked at Mort and said "That's because I am in the mafia."_"__usual__answer__to__everything__ha__" _Reborn had a wary look on his face and was currently donning his fifth glass. Mort took a chair from his side and set down in front of the hitman.

"Aren't the mafia Italian , so what does an Italian mobster has to do here in Japan?" He asked his face as straight as possible, all the while filling Reborn's glass.

"A good friend of mine sent me on a job here." The bottle of whiskey was now empty and Mort put it in the trash can while thinking to himself _"__well__i__knew__that...but__better__check__anyway.__"_

Back to his sit the auburn boy asked Reborn "And what job is that if its alright to ask?" he kept on with the curios Bartender act. He didn't want to revel anything that might get him shot.

"I came hear to be a tutor for someone" he said with a sigh, _"__he__ really __misses __the __action,__don't __worry __its __soon __to __come.__"_ "and from what I gathered this is going to be a long road to success." _"__up __till __I__ left __it__ took __three __years __so __yea __its __gonna __be __a__ very __long__ road.__"_

"By the way I am Mortimor Rigor a pleasure to meet you Mr?" Mort smiled and reached with his hand. The place was vacant and reviling his name to Reborn had to be done if he ever wanted to get involved with the story.

"Reborn, my name's Reborn." we shook hands, "By the way your name's a joke right. Rigor mortis is in Latin the state of death, when the corpse cold."

_"Guess__ the__ best __hitman, __will __know__ what__ it __means.__" _"Well when I was born, everyone thought I was dead because I was cold and not moving. It took them a few seconds to find out I was alive but asleep. My parents love Latin so they gave me this name. "_"__And__ my __sister __just __love __to __tease __me __about __me__ 'sleeping __like__ a __corpse'.__" _"at least they had the decency not to call me mortis"

Reborn smiled and then burst out laughing before he said "I like you Kid." _"__Well__ its __better __then__ being __hated.__"_ Mort looked up to the clock and saw it was about one thirty am , and he started delivering at six.

"I like you too Kid but its closing time and I have another job in the morning so sorry to be rude but, Finish your drink and pay up because we need to leave." Reborn looked into his glass, as tough burning the image of the drink into his mind and gulped it all in one swoop. The baby then reached into his suit and took out a Yen note for 10,000 Yen and gave it to Mort. "The change's the tip, it was a great night." _"__Let's __see __one __glass's __1000,__ five __glasses __are __5,000__ so __he __just __gave__ me __5,000 __wow __grate __tip.__" _ Reborn then hoped from the chair landing soundly on the ground, as he walked to the door the auburn shouted "Please come again." Mort cleaned the pub before leaving making sure everything was in order and that a note about the stereo's condition was left to the owners.

Leaving the place, he locked the door, left the keys in the box as ordered and went home. He was very tired, but happy finely sure where he was in the series (the freaking beginning ) and he got to meet Reborn in a good way.

The teen was back to his apartment in short order. Stepping in he noticed someone visited the place. He was sure he locked the door so the only one to enter probably had a key. Looking inside the apartment he found a note attached to a big envelop. The note was from Kusakabe saying he'll start school on the next Sunday and that his new papers where in the envelop.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this carzy idea of mine. I got this idea reading the **'Caomhnóir' fic by silvermonk (a grate fic BTW). I also took the chance to intruduce a new carecther for my Pendoron fic (Frank). I want to mention this was not betaed so i'll accept any functuaiton and grammer mistakes made here. ****


	2. Chapter 2 Second meeting

**Desclaimer: I don't own KHR, i do own Frank.**

**I reamined you whenever _"this" _show up its Mortimor's thoughts.**

Meeting for the second time:

It finely came, Mortimor rose from bed. Today was going to be his first day at 'Namimori junior high'. With haste only students are able to muster, Mortimor made all of his morning routine. He was out on the street in less than 10 minutes (amazing record when he was able to shave, take a shower, brush his teeth, eat and change clothes…correctly he still didn't get over what happened during his first day in this universe).

Most people won't understand why he was in such a hurry, school only started at eight and the time right now was six. Well… unlike most teenagers Mortimor had to go to work, he was living alone and couldn't afford missing a payment on the rent (or else he'll be 'bitten to death').

Running on top speed, he was able to arrive at the newspaper delivery company in record time. An easy job that only required he'll be an early riser. In the facility, he grabbed the pile of newspaper intended for him and took off. His target was the Yogi neighborhood, usually one would have to take the main street and run around to get there, but Mort wasn't usual.

From the main street the auburn boy Ran into an ally. This particular ally ended with a locked metal fence, but with the nimbleness acquired after years of training martial arts and 'Parkour' he climbed over it, and jumped into a yet to be opened construction site. The site was deserted for now, some confrontation between the contractor and his workers. This allowed Mortimor to use the place as an amazing shortcut. He blazed through the site, arriving to a pile of rubble near the end; he donkey jumped over it propelling himself to a well placed plank. The plank bent down as he landed and quickly straightened up, the momentum allowed Mort to catch a metal chain, which was hanging from the building's skeleton.

He then used the chain to fly in an arc, letting go only moments before the chain hit the building's wall. With this, Mortimor was air born. A feeling of freedom swept his body, an adrenalin rush took over his senses; he was a junky, an 'adrenalin junky'.

Just like he planed he was now above his target. The Yogi neighborhood stretched beneath him. He opened the sack of newspapers and started throwing them one by one to their intended homes. As his flight was coming to an end, Mortimor did a somersault landing neatly and perfectly on a house's fence. He gracefully bowed to the cheers of an invisible crowed before he hoped down.

Unbeknown to him, he actually had an audience. A certain baby hitman has seen this marvelous show for the last few days. The hitman had already done much of the needed research and ground work. But he still needed to be sure. He knew Mortimor was about to be in school today and he would use the chance to check him up.

Mortimor continued his walk. He had about two hours m till school and it only took ten minutes to get there by foot. This meant he had all the time in the world. The street was mostly quiet, only the singing of birds filled the air with marvelous sound. Mort took a deep breath, it was a beautiful morning and the air was still damp from the morning haze.

From the distance, he could see a shadowy figure that was quickly approaching. As the figure came closer and closer, the sound of its heavy breathing was audible. Mortimor Kept on walking there was only one other person who would be awake at this hour of the day Ryohei Sasagawa the captain of 'Namimori Junior high' boxing team.

The white haired boxer soon caught up with Mortimor and said "Good Morning Mort-San, it's an Extreme morning". The auburn teen smiled, Ryohei would use 'Extreme' in every single sentence he says, and if, in some weird coincidence there was nowhere to use it he would just shout it at the end of the sentence.

"Good morning to you too Ryohei-San and I must agree this is really an 'Extreme morning 'as you say. " Mortimor answered. "It will be my first day at 'Namimori Junior high' today, and I just can't wait." After having several meeting during the few days he was delivering newspapers, Mortimor and Ryohei had known each other very well and if it weren't for school the two, would probably spend much more time together.

"Do you already know what class you'll be?" asked the boxer, he was currently using his stop to stretch to the 'Extreme '.

"Class A-2, your class isn't it?" answered the blond. It was like he always lived here, not someone sent to this dimension by his 'crazy scientist' neighbor. Said neighbor sneezed at the very moment, and quickly dispatched a Guinea pig to fetch him tissue. Said Guinea pig went and told a lower ranker to do it, which passed on the command to one beneath him, the later did the same, bringing effort a cycle that forced the scientist to course bureaucracy and fetch the tissue, which was placed a meter away from him.

"Indeed. This is my Extreme class, I'll show you around after the teacher will introduce you, don't wary everyone will like you to the Extreme."(See...). Mortimor just nodded. "Well I still need to finish my run to the Extreme. See you in the Extreme school." "OK _that__'__s__ just__ abusing __it__"_.

Ryohei start running, his figure was quickly diminishing in the distance. Mort, continued to walk with ease, it took him about five minutes before he arrived to school. Walking into the school yard he still had a few errands to do before the day started. He looked for a sign or anything that looked like the principle office. But he found none. The school was different than the ones he was used to, and no signs were visible. He had only one option. He was lucky enough that there only were two buildings. He took out a silver coin from his pocket and tossed it calling heads for the building to the right. The coin landed on tails, Mortimor held the coin in his hand and stepped to the building on his left.

Entering the building he took off his shoes and set them in Ryohei's basket and wore a pair of 'indoor' shoes he brought from his apartment. He was sure his friend wouldn't mind. He entered the corridor and yet again flipped the coin to decide how many floors to go up. The result was four so, he started to walk up (once for odd or even, then heads for two or tails for four). Arriving to the fourth floor took its tool and he was breathing hardly before he started scanning the floor (you try going up 100 steps).

Surely enough as it usually was when he gave faith in a 'coin toss' he found the principle office off the bet. He walked in and waited until the secretary was done talking in the phone.

"Hello. And you are?" said the middle aged women as she closed the phone.

"Mortimor Rigor, the new transfer student..." he answered.

"Rigor..."she checked her notes, "O yes you are joining class A-2 today" she pressed a button on an invisible phone and said "Yoshiro, Mortimor Rigor is here to see you." Turning back to Mort she said "He'll see you now." The door magically opened to the sound of her words and Mortimor stepped into a well furnished room, everything was made of well fashioned dark brown wood that shimmered in the early morning light.

Mortimor stood there waiting until he was told to sit, if he would be. Yoshiro the principle set on a black arm chair. Nervous Mort noticed, the arm sits were like all the rest of the room made of dark brown wood (like you never notice weird things when nervous). The principle waited his hands coaxed together. Yoshiro then lifted his head and with a smile said "Welcome Rigor- San. I am glad you chose to join our school." Mortimor eased, the man was spreading a silent calming aura that made standing there much easier.

"I hope you'll enjoy your days at 'Namimori Junior high', but I am to warn you we keep a strict protocol over our laws and regulations. I would suggest you to not be caught breaking any of them our disciplinary comity has a very unusual liking for 'hard justice' as they call it." "_Aka__ Hibari__'__s__ I __beat __you__ to __death __routine__"_ thought the dimension traveler. "I also wish to tell you, that because of your 'special' circumstances you are allowed to ask the school for leaves of absences and financial help if you require those." "_Don__'__t__ wary __almost __half __the __Yakuza __in __the __city __are __helping out to __their __favorite __bartender.__"_ Mortimor joked to himself two days ago the fellows in the 'Shady place' heard he was an orphan and where he lived, so they made a special toll for him. He now had enough money for two months of rent, and some spending cash.

"Thank you very much Principle-San, I hope as you said to enjoy my days in this school. May I take my leave?" Mortimor bowed to the man.

"You may." Answered Yoshiro, "_what__fine__manners__" _he thought. Mortimor left the room and walked outside to the waiting room. Outside set a female at her late twenties. She looked up from the bundle of papers in her hand and with a tone that can only be understood as a question "Mortimor Rigor?"

"Yes" he said.

"I am Honoka Akira , your homeroom teacher I came to show you to class." Mortimor followed her. As they left the waiting room the school bell rang. The corridors were filled with running students who hurried to their class outside you could hear the faint sounds of someone being bitten to death. "_I__ will __never __be __late __to __school__"_ Mort swore to himself.

Mortimor and Akira arrived to class A-2, easily recognizable by the sign above the door. "Wait here until I call you in." he leaned against the wall and waited the corridors went dead silent. He was alone and could see the window's view. Outside a small pile of latecomers was still squirming. Hibari himself was lying near a tree resting after his short morning workout. After what seemed like forever, actually the five minutes of name calling, the door opened and Akira called him in. He stepped before the many rows of students and said. "Hello, I am Mortimor Rigor; please take good care of me".

The room was a cluster as the teacher told him to sit near Ryohei. As he walked to sit by his friend he could hear murmurs coming all around him. Due to the amount of students and the small space he could not understand what was being said. He set down and shook hands with the hyperactive boxer. The rest of the hour went by with a haze. A funny moment happened when the hyperactive Ryohei, who by default couldn't sit down quietly broke a pencil in two. One of the two pieces was sent flying at the student in front of him; said student fell forward from his slumbering position launching his pan forward hitting a second student. The two then had a small quarrel for the next minute over the event.

As the hour ended, the teacher said she had something to do (*cough* smoke *cough*) and that they have free time until the next class. Ryohei used the time to quickly introduce Mortimor to the class one by one. It was probably some dumb coincidence but four of his new classmate looked all too familiar. Ryohei said that even though they looked bad they were nice when you knew them (more like they feared the strong teen and acted nicely to please him).

The next teacher entered the classroom, but this time; the hour didn't pass quickly, but in the slowest manner possible. The lesson's subject was English and for a native citizen of USA he would ace the lesson with ease. Finely the double lesson was over and it was time for the lunch break. Ryohei said he had some club commitments so he had to go, but he assured Mort that tomorrow they'll eat together and he'll introduce him to his sister. And just like that Mortimor was alone.

Mortimor left the class and walked around the halls, he looked for a silence spot to eat, and the roof was probably taken over by the Tsuna gang. As he reached the stairs he noticed the four students he recognized in class going up. He had a bad feeling and following them would be very stupid. "_Don__'__t__do__it__you__shouldn__'__t__interfere__it__'__ll__just__draw__fire__at__you...__" _he still followed the group. He couldn't see someone get hurt when he can do something to stop it.

Walking up he reached the roof and saw the group started harassing Tsuna and Gukodara, the first was stopping the later from using dynamites against the 'normal' people. Mortimor opened the door and lazily walked out to the open rooftop. "Ha... What a beautiful day" he said. All the occupants of the roof turned to look at him. "You" shouted Tsuna...the bullies looked at the brown haired boy, then at Mort. A look of recognition finely appeared on their leaders face as he said with a snide whisper "You..."

Mortimor looked at the roof faking a look of surprise and said "0... Shit. It's the four idiots from last Thursday." Said idiots gritted their teeth and were ready to launch themselves at him. The three underlings looked at their leader, which as Ryohei said was named Shirou Noboru, waiting for his command. Shirou then shouted "Get him..." Mortimor reacted to the command by turning around and running away the group of bullies behind him.

He ran down the stairs jumping over the railing to cut valuable time. If his plan was to succeed he needed a small head start. On the now mostly empty rooftop, Gukodara looked at his boss and asked "Tenth, what do you think that was about?"

Tsuna, reacted with surprise and said the only thing that came up to his mind "I think that guy just helped us...Now that I think about it just the day before Reborn came I think he helped me as well." The brown haired boy was surprised by the wired act of the older teen. No one ever helped him, No good- Tsuna.

Mortimor ran as fast as he could while making sure his pursuers could see him. During the morning he noticed the janitor's cabin was unlocked and he planned to lead them there. The four all had weapons in the form of bats and he was sure he could get one inside the cabin. He reached the janitor's cabin, which in janitor's standards was huge, with a big lead. He made sure they won't be able to lock him inside and stepped in.

The cabin was as big as a classroom and was filled with shelves of 'janitory' goodness. Mort ran to hide as he collected items he might be able to use. The door squealed as it was opened it again and he could hear Shirou say "Now we are gonna teach you not to mess with our business; usually we would go and get Dama Tsuna, but you pissed us off so first comes first serve" "_thank__you__very__much__idiot__"_. The gang of four stepped in and waited by the door sure that he would have to show up soon enough.

Behind one of the many shelves Mortimor looked at his catch, two flashlights and a string. Not much but enough for now. An idea formed in his mind and he improvised the weapon of a favorite PSP game character 'Kratos'. Finished with the preparations he stepped out a flashlight in each hand. Both were connected by string to his arms, a makeshift version of the 'Blades of chaos'.

"0... the little chicken came out. What are you going to do? Blind us with the flashlights?" asked Shirou. Mortimor smirked a crazy idea was forged in his brain and the coolness factor was sky rocketing_.__ "__I__ hope __l am __not __tempting __fate __by __doing__ this.__"_

"NO," he took a familiar stance and said "I am going to beat you to death." If the mimicking of Hibari had any effect it didn't show. His four adversaries smirked sure that their pray was at hand. They spread around him encircling him. Slowly they closed in as if they had all the time in the world. His attack came out from nowhere. Mortimor let go of his left flash light and used the string to lunch it at the head of one attacker. The glass within the steel road shattered as the man fell down to the count. The other three charged hoping to catch him off guard.

Mortimor rolled backward and lunched the second flashlight in a swiping motion. The attack hit with a savage blow to the guts of the right most attacker. The other two got close enough to attack and in a 'Kendo' like motion swung their bats at him. The auburn rolled to the side and pulled the two flashlights back. He stood up, taking on a new stance this time holding firmly to the strings and spinning the flashlights around. The two attackers were pissed off, their friends were on the ground and they didn't land a single hit. Shirou, who acted as and probably was the leader changed the way he held the bat and took a stance ordering with his eyes to his companion to flank Mort, the later couldn't allow it.

Sanding a flash light at the flanker he caught him by the leg and pulled. The lackey fell prone on his back his bat hit him straight in his face knocking him out. "Nice...three down, one to go" thought Mortimor. Said one was slowly closing in his stick ready to block any ranged attack. "Good the leader knows how to fight" Mortimor bounced the unused flashlight to his hand and charged. His enemy was surprised up till now Mortimor didn't take the imitative but now he was running straight to attack.

Lifting his weapon above his head, Shirou was ready to strike Mort when he entered the range. _"Not gonna happen"_ thought Mortimor. The charging Mortimor pressed the flashlights 'on' button and as previously suggested by his opponent, flashed the teen's face effectively blinding him. The teen staggered backward surprised by the light. Mortimor took the opportunity to land a right uppercut to Shirou's jaw. The hit sent the bigger teen off of his legs and into an arc. Said arc ended with a loud crash dropping a pile of broomsticks and mops over the prone leader.

"Here's some food for thought. If a guy deliberately makes sure you follow, don't" Said Mortimor. He pulled the flashlights of his hands and coiled them together "_I__ am __so__ gonna__ keep__ these__"_. He stepped out just as the bell rang "Damn I didn't get to eat..." he murmured to himself as he walked to class. In the shadows of the janitor's room Reborn smiled to himself he was right. It seems this boy will be willing, and would probably be a fine addition to Tsuna's familiga.

Mort stepped into class just moments before the teacher. He hid the two flashlights in his bag and took out the math study books. He loved the subject, although sometimes making the homework board him to death. The next few hours cruised by no one even asked why there were four vacant sits in the classroom. The four bullies would usual disappear at that time so it was a regular sight.

As the bell which marked the end of the school day rang, Mortimor stood up arid started walking to the door. Ryohei, came behind him and caught him by the neck. "So, Mort-San was your first day Extreme as you hoped?" asked the ever cheerful boxer.

Mortimor was surprised by the way Ryohei acted, but guessed it was the man's usual demeanor. "Always an Extremist" he smiled inwardly and said "Yes it was a great day I even played a nice game with a few friends."

The clueless boxer smiled and said "Then next time you should invite me to the Extreme." The boxer was so excited that Mortimor just couldn't say no "I'll be sure to do that, although I don't think we'll play again in a long while." "After this beating I hope they'll think twice before trying something again."

The boxer's spirit went down a bit and he said "That's sad to the Extreme. Well I

Have got to go to the club for some Extreme training see you tomorrow Mort-San."

"See you tomorrow Ryohei-San. I have job myself, can't be late on my rent." _"Really I can't"_ the teens went their separate ways after putting their shoes on. Outside of the school yard Mortimor made port to the café he worked at. Waiting him outside was a small fedora wearing figure. _"Here comes trouble."_ Mortimor walked with ease after all he wanted to get involved. "Reborn-San, I never thought I'll see you here"

"Mortimor Rigor we need to talk." The baby spread a confusing aura. On the one hand it suggested he was in trouble, on the other it told Mortimor he might get what he wanted.

Mortimor looked at his watch he had some time before work but he still had to walk there "Talk as we walk; I need to work today." Mortimor just strode away. The baby soon followed walking on house fence to keep eye contact with the teen.

"Mortimor Rigor; fourteen years old, works at three different jobs, lives in an apartment alone; Have martial art training and seems to love helping people out of trouble. But the most interesting fact about you is that up till a week ago you did not exist."_ "I didn't expect less than that from Reborn."_

Mortimor shrugged he had no reason to hide things from the hitman; said baby might decide to kill him if he lied. "As one would expect from the grate hitman Reborn," He started explaining "Well truth be told, is that up till two weeks ago I really didn't exist in this world literally. Due to some crazy scientist and a stupid promise, I showed up here in my underwear." The hitman went on unfazed. After meeting Verde, every story that includes crazy scientists sounds reasonable.

"Well after getting here, I became a favorite of Hibari, and he supplied me with papers etc. you can ask his lieutenant Kusakaba I think." The baby hitman kept shrouding on making the occasional jump when the fences changed height.

"Well I won't say I believe you, but I know a mad scientist myself and I know what his kind can do." Reborn paused before he continued. "Plus by what I hear today was the second time you saved my student so I need to thank you."

"That brown haired kid was your student. How did those bully called him... No good-Tsuna?" Mortimor asked with fake surprise, of course he knew who Tsuna was. "He looked somewhat weak so I decided to butt in. I really hate to see people get hurt when I can help them." That was true, he learned martial art mostly for this reason.

"Nice of you to say that" said Reborn. "As a thank you, what would you think about joining Tsuna's familiga?" "_Straight __to__ the__ point__ huh...__" _

"A familiga; like a mafia familiga? If it won't hurt with my work I might agree. I really don't want to be beaten to death." Mortimor slumped as he thought about his current land owner.

"I am sure I can arrange something for you." said Reborn "you might even be able to cut some slacks." "_Now__ we__ are __talking,__ the __ninth__ pays __for __Gukodara__ he __might __pay __for__ me __as __well. __I__ think __I__'__ll __throw __the__ waiter__ job __any way __with __the __tips __from__ the__ '__Shady__ place__' __I__ only __need __the __paper __delivery__ to __get __by.__" _

"Then I agree. What do I need to do?" Reborn smiled a victorious smile. "_Figures__ he __just__ saw__ me__ bit__ the__ crap__ out of__ those__ bullies__" _they walked in silence Reborn thinking to himself while Mortimor made sure he was on the right way. He already got lost once and didn't want to do it again.

Reborn finely said "meet me tomorrow at the swimming pool during the third period. I am going to make a little test before I let you in." "_Guess__ we__ are __at __that __chapter,__ I__ should __probably __bring __first __aid __kit __with __me.__" _

**AN: hope you enjoyed this two chappters. agian not betaed (looking for one for KHR). Btw if you have complaints about the choice of weapon i did a GOW maraton this weekend so "guess what i had in mind while writing".**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 Memories of Egypt

**Well when you follow the original story its much easier to write, and it takes much less time to do so. I made every effort to keep to the spirit of the manga and to slowly introduce more of Mortimor's perks and past. Enjoy :-)**

**Desclaimer (my hands are tied): I don't own KHR, **nor do i own anything that is owned by another person or compeny that will show up in this story, **i do own Mort **.****

**I reamined you whenever _"this" _show up its Mortimor's thoughts. (I'll stop reminding somewhere along the way...)  
><strong>

Memories of Egypt:

Tsuna's morning was normal. Normal in his newly acquired standards at least. It started when Lambo tried to kill Reborn with a grenade. This tutor blocked the grenade that landed by Tsuna's bed and exploded those waking him up. Of course this happened at 5 am. Lambo then made many more attempts against Reborn each ending with Tsuna being hit rendering him unable to go back to sleep.

To his demise the day wasn't getting better, during breakfast after Lambo ate his own meal he made yet another attempt. This attempt ended with the crying Lambo using the ten year bazooka, summoning his older self; the letter nonchalantly ate Tsuna's meal before failing miserably in his own attempt at Reborn's life.

With such a morning it was not hared to understand why Tsuna was currently rubbing his eyes as he walked into the gates of 'Namimori junior high'. "Yaw~~n, I'm so sleepy..." Tsuna rubbed his eyes again, nearly crashing into a light pole because of his hand in front of his eyes.

"Yo, Tsuna, wait for me!" Yamamoto ran up to catch up with him. The baseball player was his usual self. That is after Tsuna had to convince him not to take his life and then save him when he fell by mistake.

"Oh! Yamamoto! Good morning!". The tired Tsuna was pulled by Yamamoto out of the way of an incoming bicycle rider. The later shouted mild courses at the sleep walking Tsuna.

Tsuna woke up as Yamamoto rested his elbow on his shoulder. "You look tired Tsuna. Are you staying up really late at night? You've got some really dark circles under your eyes."

"Err…Ah…some stuff has been happening lately." Tsuna said with a mild look and sighed, he then dozed of thinking about the cause of his distress.' I want to stay as normal friends with Yamamoto…I can't possibly say that a hitman from another mafia family came to assassinate the hitman that is torturing me and living in my home and keeps making the attacking hitman cry. Lets not mention that the attacking hitman chose to attack as the saying says 'as dawn'.'

"Well, as long as you're not sleep deprived from studying all night long, than that's good. Otherwise I'd lose my failure buddy, right? Then the teacher would pick on me more often because I didn't study." Yamamoto smiled and noticing his friend was sleeping again elbowed Tsuna's arm.

"Augh! He struck the Juudaime! That is unforgivable!" Gukodara was watching the exchange from the second story stairs in front of the school's front entrance. If there was something about the baseball idiot ,as he called Yamamoto, was his disrespect to Tsuna. 'Damn that baseball bastard!' He crushed the pack of cigarettes in his hand, one cigaret started to climb out trying to imitate Popay's spinach and fly in his mouth direction,' He's being so clingy to the Juudaime! If it was my decision he was long gone' Gukodara looked at Reborn. the hitman was standing on the stairs next to him. "Reborn-San, are you really planning to let that guy into the family?"

"I'm not planning. He's already in it. I've decided." Even if it was the truth, the look on Gukodara's face was so priceless that Reborn started making plans to retrieve the school's security tape just to see it again.

"Wha!..." the poor boy was looking for words. Meanwhile Tsuna fell asleep once again which made Yamamoto wake him up. "Augh! He hit him again! Damn him~~!" Gukodara had enough the baseball idiot was disrespectful to his boss. What more he couldn't believe such a carefree person would make a good mafioso.

The silver haired Italian turned to his boss's tutor and said "Please rethink about it Reborn-San! I object someone so rude like him entering" his change blindness (the effect when your brain sees what you expected and only then recognize the truth) wearing off he saw that a big bubble was now coming out of Reborn's nose meaning the hitman was probably sleeping through the last part of his talk.

Tsuna was surprised it was as though the Gods had made it their work to prove this day can only get worse. Reborn was swimming in the school pool with a round wheel shaped buoy. No one was allowed to use the pool without permission and Tsuna just knew it can either go bad, Reborn latest plan will go into motion or worse Hibari will see the baby swimming and will beat Tsuna for his actions.

Reborn was so laid back, so relaxed he was even eating a Popsicle while swimming.  
>"I hope you'll suffer for not waiting 30 minutes" thought the brown haired student. Reborn took a bit of his lemon flavored Popsicle and said "So to put Gukodara's concerns at ease, I have decided to hold the 'Family Entrance Test'."<p>

Tsuna gawked, this was so wrong. Yamamoto was a dear friend, just this morning he tried to hide the mafia stuff from him. Why did Reborn had to mess with his life on every step of the way (He of course forgot that it was also due to Reborn that he was a friend with Yamamoto and that the later was even alive), "What about me? I am not satisfied!" Tsuna tried not to shout, the fear of Hibari was strong enough even during his concerned state.

"Why are you deciding things on your own!" his tone started to rise. Watching the uncaring Reborn, Tsuna remembered what he feared most "And don't you go swimming in the pool without permission!" "_Hibari will kill me..."_Tsuna made a last ditch effort to persuade the capricious baby "Yamamoto is my classmate! He's my friend. And he's busy with baseball! Don't go dragging him into your world!" His tutor didn't flinch.

The hitman then dove backwards to hide his evil smirk as he said "I had Gukodara call Yamamoto, and the other participant should already be on his way." Tsuna lost him somewhere after Gukodara. He started running to prevent Yamamoto from getting hurt, must likely by his self proclaimed right hand "I just saved the guy; and Reborn tries to kill him."

In the courtyard a one sided stare contest was happening. The stoic Gukodara the right hand of the Vongola's tenth boss was trying to find, why the baseball moron was chosen for the family. He walked around the carefree black haired teen, a stern look on his face. "Hey, Hey Gukodara...What's up with calling me out and doing a silent stair down?"

Gukodara couldn't accept it "What a nasty dude" he thought to himself. The baseball idiot as the silver haired boy liked to call him started looking in his beg. Yamamoto took out a carton of milk and said "You should drink some milk. Frustration is usually caused by the lack of calcium." Gukodara turned his back to Yamamoto and started caressing a dynamite stick all the time whispering "That's my limit" he started to imagine what he was about to do next when he heard a familiar shout.

"Hey!" Tsuna's voice echoed along the deserted school grounds. "Why did I shout please make it so Hibari won't find out." Gukodara's eyes brightened at the very moment he heard his boss's voice.  
>"Juudaime!" he said smiling. "Yo" Yamamoto said he smiled at his newly acquired friend. Panting Tsuna smiled inwardly happy that nothing of drastic measures happened "I might just be able to stop this" he thought. Yamamoto's gaze traveled behind Tsuna and he asked "Who's that, your little brother?"<p>

A familiar voice that came behind Tsuna said "Caiossu" turning around Tsuna was amazed but not surprised to see Reborn standing behind him. The surprise came from the fact that, Reborn was on a skateboard he didn't see before and held a rope which was attached to Tsuna.

"Reborn," he said his voice full of both surprise and anger, "No wonder it felt heavy." Tsuna shook his head in disbelief the hitman was ten times more devious than ever. It was really as if someone was up to get him today.

"I'm not his little brother" said the 'antichrist' (AN: a word play on his nickname Devil's child) answering Yamamoto's question before Tsuna got to tell a lie "I'm Reborn the Vongola family hitman." Tsuna's concern sky rocketed, Reborn spilled the bins he just lost any chance to be friends with him.

The baseball player bent down to face Reborn and said "I see. Well, I apologize." Tsuna sweat dropped Yamamoto actually didn't care..."It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age." The black haired teen continued.

"Not really" Reborn stated "You're going to join the Vongola family too" Tsuna was surprised at how calm were the two. It was as though they didn't have a single care in the world.

"Eh... Reborn" he tried to stop Yamamoto from saying something he'll be sorry. The guy was dense sometimes Tsuna knew that but he didn't believe he was that dense. Yamamoto just smiled at him, for some reason his eyes were dead serious when he said "Come on he's only a kid. Didn't you do it when you were young too?" Tsuna didn't know where Yamamoto was going but he had a really bad felling "Playing cops and heroes that is?" Tsuna almost fainted from shock Yamamoto really was dense he thought the all thing was a 'mafia game'!

Yamamoto lifted Reborn and put him on his shoulder; to the surprise of the ever tormented Tsuna the act didn't end with the usual result. Reborn acted like a good mannered boy, instead of his usual demonic disposition. The hitman began with an explanation "The head of the family is Tsuna. I'm his tutor for everything related to mafia."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and said "Oh, now that's a good choice of person." Tsuna was surprised by these words, only a few other people ever said good things about him. Yamamoto eyes turned cold as he said "OK, sure. Then let me in this Vongola family" Reborn smirked, he could fell Yamamoto was trying to fool Tsuna. "He cares for his friend's emotions and hides the truth, they are so similar sometimes" From the school's direction he saw a figure coming.

"O... and here comes the other participating member in our test" Said the infant the form of Mortimor was quickly reveled to the three teens. The auburn boy joined the group in a timely manner and waved at Reborn. "Hey, Reborn-San sorry for the holdup, took some time to convince the English teacher that someone from America doesn't need to be in all the lessons."

Tsuna and Gukodara traded looks. "Juudaime is that...?" asked the silver haired boy. "Yea that's the guy from yesterday" answered Tsuna. Reborn jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder to Mortimor's head. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Mortimor Rigor from class A-2. The two of us met a couple of time and after I heard that he saved Tsuna twice, I had to invite him to join the family."

_"Plus you wanted to keep a close eye on me"_ Mort thought to himself. Gukodara smiled at Mortimor. "Hello Rigor-San. I am Gukodara Hyahto; any man who helps out the Juudaime is a friend of mine."_"I wonder what happened to those bullies"_ he thought to himself. Said bullies woke up yesterday locked in the janitor's cabin with a note plastered to the door. The note said "If you won't clean this place I'll 'beat you to death' signed: Hibari" the four men cleaned the cabin all night long and were still sleeping there at this very moment.

The ever cheerful Yamamoto was glad to meet any friend of Tsuna "Yo, Rigor-Senpai I am Yamamoto Takashi" he waved at Mort with his uninjured arm.  
>Mortimor smiled at his quick acceptance by the two younger teens. "Reborn-San please my friends call me Mort" Bowing just enough so to not drop Reborn he said to the rest "Nice to meet you everyone. I hope you'll accept me to the family." <em>"That's the only good thing that can happen to me in this freaky world."<em> He lifted his head and gave them a shinning smile.

Tsuna looked at Mortimor and said "Thank you, Rigor-Senpai for your help those two times, but really you shouldn't do this." Looking at Reborn he said "Reborn! Don't go dragging random people into the mafia." Reborn smiled answer prepared beforehand his student was so predictable some times. He was cut by Mort "Sorry no can do, this boy over here" Mort pointed to his head, "promised to help me pay my rent. I already quit my after-non job based on it." Reborn laughed to himself; Tsuna couldn't counter that.

Tsuna was dazzled this older boy just accepted Reborn offer without questioning it."Why? Why would you want to join the mafia?" asked the brown haired boy. Mortimor smiled to himself he asked this question a few hundred times before coming here today and he now had an answer "Because it sounds interesting" Tsuna was slack jawed. "That's why I helped you those two times you looked interesting a riddle just like this baby and I want to figure both of you out." _"Truth be told, even when I know the Manga this two still have a weird and interesting charm I want to figure out."_

"Scary" Tsuna thought to himself. Reborn smiled, his student was quiet and the others showed no objections. Gukodara accepted Mort with ease, they shared common inters, and Yamamoto was his cheerful self. With this he could move on to the test. "So let's move on to the test." He hoped down from Mort's head and stood in front of him and Yamamoto.

"Wow a test you're pretty legitimate." Said Yamamoto as Reborn fumbled in his 'pocket space' pockets (An: what... that's the name for these things). Reborn kept on searching while he said "If you fail the test you won't enter the family." False sense of comfort snuck its way to Tsuna's heart. There was a chance the two would fail and be saved from the mafia. "That is, because you'll be dead." Continued the baby as he drew out to semi-machine guns; Tsuna didn't question where he drew them from he learned it the hard way (he passed his hand around his neck in response to the memory). "The test is easy just dodge the attacks" completed the baby.

Finely the full scale of Reborn's words downed on Tsuna, and he was about to stop Reborn when the letter said "First knives." Knives were drown out of his pockets and thrown at Yamamoto and Mort. The two dodged them Yamamoto with the reflexes he honed with baseball, and Mortimor well we'll get to that in a moment. As the knives flew past them, Tsuna jumped in front of the two and said "W-—Wait Reborn! Are you seriously trying to kill them?" Gukodara who still didn't accept Yamamoto chanted inwardly "kill him, kill him..."

The carefree Yamamoto rested his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and said "Wait up Tsuna." The later was surprised by his friend's behavior making a small "Eh?" sound. "When we were kids we played with wooden swords right? It's all right I'll stick around" the brown haired boy was about to scream at Yamamoto's density.

"Plus," Mortimor said "If these were real"_ "and I know they are" I_ am sure we could handle them" _"especially after my dear beloved fat her started Sanding me head first into every trap infested corridor. I honed my reflex to their peak, after his never ending 'Archeological' escapades."_

Flashback

Mortimor and his father stood at the entrance to yet another Egyptian catacomb. The twelve years old Mortimor looked at his father with a questioning glance. "Father...Are you sure all the traps are disabled" Mortimor flinched in memories of the last catacomb they investigated. He still couldn't rid himself from the green ooze's smell.

His father looked up. His face hidden by the sun and said "I am sure" his voice was reassuring "If you do the owner" _"I have a bad feeling about this"_. Neglecting his better judgment, Mortimor stepped in. Taking his third step he felt the tile under his lag, sink down. He jumped forward dodging the incoming arrow. From behind him he heard his father shout "Sorry, Mort I made a bet to pay my debt please don't die...""Gambling I can survive again. I should really find a way to stop him from going to pubs" (later that year he learned how to mix or prepare every kind of alcoholic drink).

End Flashback.

Tsuna sweat dropped the two were enjoying themselves. Reborn looked at him and said "As their boss you should show an example" Tsuna was about to protest Mortimor and Yamamoto, had inhuman instincts but he was normal, how was he going to survive? "It's a race, to see who's going to pass the test" shouted Yamamoto. The sportsman started running away shouting "come on lets run" Mortimor following behind him.

"What? No way... Wait up" Tsuna shouted as he started running behind the two 'contestant'. Reborn smirked wickedly drawing forth two handfuls of knives. The knives were thrown at them one by one dodged by both Mortimor and Yamamoto. Tsuna narrowly escaped being hit by falling on a stone in his way. A stone that wasn't there a second ago, _"He shouts and scores"_, Mortimor said to himself he kicked the stone when he noticed the knife coming at his new boss. The act of generosity had a price he himself suffered a nasty cut on his forearm.

Reborn smiled to himself and said "As the saying goes, 'No good deed goes unpunished'. This two are highly talented Yamamoto got his reflex from baseball" "really..." Gukodara grimly "and Mort seems to be trained in Martial arts" Reborn opened a secret passage and started walking inside. This passage was about to take him right in front of the three teens.

"But, recent toys seem so real. Those looked like real knives." The statement got Tsuna surprised he was still a bit dirty and hurting from his fall so he didn't started shouting again. Mort didn't want to alert the sportsman to his wound so he slowed down to run behind the pack. After a several moments that no knives were thrown Tsuna felt relief coming over him. He was sure Reborn was over, that was until said baby showed up in the middle of their way holding a bow-gun, stated by him as he said "Next weapon is a bow-gun."

"Ghahaha..." came a shout from above Lambo, peered from his leveraged point over the group "Found you Reborn." Yamamoto was surprised just as much as Tsuna was and asked "Now what?" They could all clearly see the cow like baby. "No...No way" Tsuna mumbled, it was enough Reborn was trying to kill them, if Lambo started to join the 'party' they'll surely die. Lambo stood up, full of self importance and a steam. Seeing the group of unfamiliar people he started to introduce himself. "I am Lambo of the Bovino Family!" The cow baby shouted "I'm Lambo who came to junior high school even when he's 5 years old."

_"I don't remember the chapter word for word; but I do remember he showed up."_ "The Bovino, never heard of them" Gukodara said to Reborn "What do you want to do Reborn-San?" Reborn ignored the annoying cow, making a note to have a talk with the head of the Bovino family about the stupid kid. He then smirked as an evil plan hatched in his brain and said "Continue." _"Why do I have the nagging feeling this is going to hurt..."_ Mortimor mused to himself, as Reborn started shooting harpoons at the three boys who thought the 'game' was over.

The ignored cry baby, tried to hold back the tears. He encouraged himself saying "To-ler-ate." Looking at the scene bellow him he remembered his new weapon. "Oh! Yeah!" he shouted "The boss from Italy sent Lambo who's working hard a new weapon." The small boy fumbled in his larger Afro (he could fit himself inside. "Ta-Da!" He shouted as he revealed his new weapon "Missile Launcher."  
>The 5 years old shouted "Die Reborn" before shouting six missiles at the hitman.<p>

"Wha...!" Tsuna shouted he was the first to look backwards and see the incoming missiles, Mortimor in response looked back and started running faster _"O, that's why."_ The missiles exploded as they hit the ground pushing the group of three teens forward. "Darn lacked 10 more meters" Lambo murmured. Yamamoto looked back and exhaled making a "Phew!" sound before saying "Looks like if I take it easy I won't be able to pass" if not for his eyes Reborn would have believed the charade. Tsuna was flustered saying "Reborn! Let's stop this test! You saw that right?

Lambo started to shot was dangerous before now it was a death sentence from the heavens; there was no way they could survive this. Reborn put the bow gun in his pocket, Tsuna started to have a hint of faith in his tutor maybe he was human after all. Reborn smiled it was too easy. He took out a sub machine gun and said "Next weapon is a sub-machine gun." _"Really you didn't see that one coming, the kid's the devil you should have just run away the moment he smiled"_ The hitman pointed the weapon at Tsuna forcing the later to run away for dear life.

If the bullets zooming around were not enough of a danger, Lambo just shot another barrage of missiles. Those weren't even close to Reborn and started flying towards the three. Reborn wasn't satisfied, (they were yet to be hurt well all but Mort who sacrificed himself for Tsuna), "Gukodara you can go loose too." He said to the watching silver haired teen. Feeling the boy was in conflict Reborn said "Think about killing Yamamoto, and do it."

The boy smiled as the wicked thought found home in his angry mind. "Oh...! That's too bad then. Since Reborn-San did suggest it..." he justified himself pulling out his dynamites. "Juudaime" he shouted. Tsuna turned around to see Gukodara wink at him "dodge this... please" the silver haired mobster wished in his head. On the railing Lambo drew out the ten years Bazooka and shouting "Damn you Reborn" traded places with his future self.

The older Lambo lifted the missile launcher and took aim. Ready he shouted "Thunder set," and lightning were summoned from the skies. Reborn switched the machine gun for a rocket missile and redid the shot "Next level's a Rocket Missile", while the bloodthirsty Gukodara (only for Yamamoto's) ignited six dynamite sticks and muttered "Die" at Yamamoto's direction.

All three released their attacks simultaneously, missiles, rockets and dynamites were headed at the three boys. "EHEEEEEEE" shouted Tsuna he could see his life coming to their bitter end, fitting to the bitter life he lead. "What the..." Yamamoto was worried even he couldn't dodge the full force of the upcoming explosion._ "yup this is so going to hurt and bad..."_ "Yamamoto" shouted Mortimor as he caught one of Tsuna's hand, the black haired teen did the same and the two pulled the shocked boy away from the center of the explosion.

Seeing the explosion, Gukodara cursed himself "shit I over did it". He looked at the cloud of dust and started shouting "Juudaime...Are you all right Juudaime?" Reborn that stood right beside him pointed at a citrine point in the cloud and said "They are there" and indeed as the cloud vanished the three boys showed up. Tsuna was supported by the other two. "Phew...that was close." Yamamoto exclaimed "couldn't say it better."

Tsuna from who, for some weird reason raised a small stream of smoke, said "Only because you two saved me." Yamamoto and Mort put the exhausted Tsuna on the ground. Reborn swiftly arrived to face the two boys and said "Congratulations you passed the test. You're now an office part of the family." "Thanks" Yamamoto and Mort said almost in stereo. Gukodara joined them, and abruptly without warning caught Yamamoto by the collar of his shirt. The baseball player was worried he was about to hurt him. The silver haired boy then surprisingly smiled at Yamamoto and said "Good job," after he let go, Gukodara went on and said "You helped, protecting the Juudaime, so I have no choice to admit you into the family." He paused still a bit wary with adding the sportsman to the family "But, the right arm of the Juudaime is me. You're the shoulder blade."

Mortimor stopped listening when they started having a quarrel over who's more important. His ears were ringing and the cut is suffered started bleeding again as he set down and started treating himself "good thing I remembered to bring the first aid kit." Tsuna looked at him and saw what he was doing. "You're hurt" he squeaked. Mortimor laughed it took the brown haired teen, 15 minutes to notice this simple fact. Reborn interfered and said "He sacrificed his body to save you. He made you fall so a knife will miss your head." _"Figures he noticed. "_Tsuna was amazed here was a man he only met a few days ago but was willing to be hurt in order to save him.

"Really Reborn-San it's not like I did it because it was him. I would probably do it for any random stranger. I can't see people get hurt or suffer it's an impulse I have. I just help whenever I can."_ "It's a 'Karma' thing, good things happen to good people"_ "plus you said he was the boss it would have been a problem if he died" _"who'll pay my rent. "_Tsuna was surprised this man was so nice, putting all that happened aside, he was actually happy Reborn called him over.

"Well I am going to club practice" said Yamamoto his bag held over his shoulder. He looked at Reborn and said "See ya shorty"_ "the guy has a death wish..."_ Reborn smiled and simply said "OK" surprising the people who knew his true nature. Yamamoto started walking away and without turning back said "But those bombs and toys these days seem so real-" Reborn was about to burst into laughter as he saw the look on his students face. Mortimor just shook his head_ "Same old Yamamoto "._

_"Should I give Tsuna a scare? Mm... I really hate doing this but it looks to be so much fun."_ "Well now that they are gone what do you say about me being your right hand man?" Mortimor asked Tsuna. The poor boy almost entered catatonic state hearing those words from, Mort that up till now acted like the only other Sane person around him. "Wha..." he started to say.

Mort burst out with laughter and said "Made my day. Sorry for the scare but you were so serious that I had to do it." Reborn nodded his head in agreement. "Well I should be off too until I get my money" Mort gave Reborn a stern look "I need to work at odd jobs to pay the rent."

Walking away he could hear Tsuna say "Rigor-Senpai that was not fair."_ "Yup, it's definitely a day maker."_ He ran away as he laughed full heatedly. Reborn who looked at the scene was amused by the older boy. Although he wasn't prepared to trust the boy with all his heart, the way he acted and cared for Tsuna told him he wasn't a threat for now. He will need more proof before he'll drop his guard around him. The hitman then kicked his stupid student and forced him to drag him on his skateboard all the way home.

A few days later:

Mortimor was at his newest job. He was packing grocery bags in the supermarket. As he was nearing the end of his shift (five minutes to go) a familiar figure stepped into the line at which he worked. "Tsuna-San, what's up?" Tsuna, who was currently staring at a blank spot in the ceiling, jumped hearing his name. The surprised boy searched the source of the call and saw Mort stuffing his buyouts into a bag. Noticing the cashier was over with his groceries he paid her with his mother's money and went over to Mortimor.

"Rigor-Senpai, what are you...doing?" the older boy held a finger marking Tsuna to be quiet as he looked at his watch. Counting with his fingers down from five he said "and...Done." he took down the store apron and said "Well to your question until a few seconds ago I was working here. So how is my boss doing?" he lifted a few of Tsuna's bags and walked outside.

Tsuna grabbed the remaining bags and followed. "Rigor-Senpai, please don't call me like that. I don't want to be a mafia boss. And to your question I am OK I just don't like the heat" "No one likes it this country is so moist that I sweat like a perverted old man, in a bikini fashion show." "Tsuna-San I already told you my friends call me Mort; Although Mort-Senpai has a nice ring to it." Mortimor waited for Tsuna to lead the way. Tsuna did so and the two were on their way to Tsuna home.

Half way there the two saw a bicycle rider riding to their direction. "A mummy bicycle and goggles?" asked Tsuna, Mort flinched at the mention of his greatest fear. Looking at Tsuna he said with a shaking tone "Tsuna-San please never mention mommies ever again." The usually brave teen was swathing more then before and was breathing in a very heavy manner.

Tsuna was about to ask way when the rider stopped by the two teens and took off her helmet. The face under it was beautiful. Tsuna thought she looked European but had some Japanese treats probably a mix of the two. The rider looked at Tsuna and pulled out a can of coke. "Please have it, if you like it." she said before throwing the can at him and moving on.

Before he even reached for to catch it, Mortimor snatched it and gulped most of the can in one go. He throw the can to the side passing his hand over his mouth saying "ha...Much better." A hissing voice came from the discarded can. Tsuna looked as a cloud of purple smoke climbed from the can; a crow who inhaled the smoke collapsed and fell to the ground.

Making one for one, a feat even the mathematical failure Tsuna could accomplish he shouted "Mort-San we need to take you to the hospital that drink was poisoned." He was in panic, Mort was forced to join his family by Reborn; and now he was about to die because of it.

"_O fuck that was probably Bianchi... and I drank from the can...wait I survived?"_Mort looked at the can and the diseased crow and said "Must have been a weak one. Last time I was poisoned, I was in a worse shape then that crow" _"Yea that Mayan poisoned dart was a real bitch, my father might be a gambler who uses betting on his son's skills (durability and speed) to get money, but he knows all about poisons and antidotes." H_e crossed his arm over his head and marched forward the begs of grocery dangling from his hand. When he passed over the turn to Tsuna's house the later remembered his friend didn't know where to go and shouted "Mort-San it's over here."

Mort turned around and punched himself in the end while putting out his tongue in an idiotic manner. The act made Tsuna start laughing and the two quickly arrived to his house. After, they left the begs in the kitchen and helped Nana, Tsuna's mom put things at their appropriate place, the two entered Tsuna's room.

The scene that welcomed them was not pretty. Reborn's face was filled with Hercules Beatles. "Ngyaaaa." Tsuna shouted in surprise, Mortimor just entered the room with a straight face _"i have seen worse...no not going there bad memories." _ The astonished Tsuna asked his tutor "Do you emit tree sap?"

The hitman turned to Tsuna and said "These guys are my summer minions. They collect information." _"again I have seen worse...still not going there." _The bugs started to scatter as Reborn moved his head towards Tsuna.

"Dose that mean you can talk bug language!" asked a surprised Tsuna, yet another mystery about Reborn. Number 46 by his count (the first ten are mostly related to his form). One would think that living with Reborn at the same house would prepare you to everything but Tsuna was a lost cause.

Reborn looked at his gawking student. Mortimor just set there calm as a calm (AN: couldn't resist). Reborn made a mantle note to learn the boys history. Usually the minion gig would leave people at the same state as Tsuna."With that I was able to grab hold of information that Bianchi is in town."

"Bianchi...? Who's that?" Tsuna asked. Mortimor laughed inwardly at the up and coming events.

"A former fellow hitman" Reborn answered with a snide smile. Tsuna began to fear and shouted "What?" Images of babies like Reborn, Strong armed men, and suited Italians ran in Tsuna's brain as he tried to imagine this 'Bianchi' fellow. While consumed in his thoughts the door bell rang. "Italian Pizza delivery" said a muffled female voice. Mortimor followed Tsuna down stairs as his 'boss' went to open the door.

Going down the stairs Tsuna said "Pizza? Wasn't mom home?" as he reached for he door the beautiful figure of the foreign women he saw earlier today greeted him. The women discarded her helmet and was holding a tray of pizza with the painting of a purple scorpion."Thanks for waiting. A delivery of calm pizza."

Tsuna seemed to be unable to keep his moth closed today gawking once more as he said "You-You're the girl from earlier!" Mort arrived to see Bianchi put a gas mask on her face and open the pizza tray, while saying "Enjoy". Purple fumes spread from the pizza inside. Slowly engulfing Tsuna and Bianchi.

Mort hoped he was immune as he believed. He stepped forward throw the purple smoke and took the tray from Bianchi closing it before saying "thank you" _"Thank you. O... unholy, abusive, father for years of healing me from poisoning you caused."_ He took the try and went to the leaving room where he set to the table and started devouring the pizza _"this thing's delicious, if you live after tasting it"_. Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi who discarded her mask looked at him as he ate the poisoned beverage.

"That's just wrong." said Tsuna, the other two nodded. As they were as you'd say 'back to buissness' Reborn said "Caiossu Bianchi" his face directed at the pizza girl as Tsuna called her. "Reborn" Bianchi whispered a slight blush showing on her chick. _"EH? This girl is Bianchi? More like why am I on the verge of being murdered-?"_

Bianchi stood in a very shy posture her face fully red by now "I'm here to bring you back, let's do another big job together Reborn." Tsuna was stroke by the statement why would anyone want Reborn back in his life. "A peaceful place does not suit you Reborn," Bianchi continued," The place where you belong is the dark world where it is the most dangerous and thrilling." The sound of chocking was heard from the leaving room and they saw Mortimor punching his chest. The boy stopped and turned to them smiling and saying "Took a big bait and didn't chew,"the group sweat dropped "By the way Bianchi-San, grate pizza." he gave her the thumbs up and went back to devouring the questionable pizza.

The group looked at each other and shook their heads as if saying leave him alone. "I told you Bianchi I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't." Bianchi acted as though she was convinced. Her face fell down and her body language made her look defeated. "Poor Reborn" she murmured. Her face suddenly brightened up as she said "unless the tenth dies due to an accident or something Reborn won't be free again."

"Wha!" Tsuna tried to talk as he understood the assassin's motives _"is that why she tried to kill me ? The way you think is weird!" _The female assassin turned to the door and looking back said "I'll go home for now. When the tenth is murd..." _"whops your tongue slipped"_"when the tenth is dead, I'll come back to bring you back again..."

Tsuna was amazed from the women and shouted "What the heck are you saying?" the women left without answering and closed the door. Reborn and Tsuna joined Mort in the living room where he was laying back on the chair. As they set down he burped a small purple cloud.

"What's up with this women?" Tsuna shouted Mort leaned forward to hear the explanation. Reborn was happy to explain "She's a freelance hitman called 'Poison Scorpion'. Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking."

"Another weird one is here! whats wrong with your world!" they both looked at Mort as he burped another purple cloud with stoic gazes. The auburn teen felt the tension and said "What it was good." Tsuna mind froze as he understood what Mort just ate. "In all my years of knowing Bianchi you are off the three selected few who can survive her cooking. Her and myself are the others and that's because of our bond what's your story."

_"Well I would ask me if I were in his position"_"Well my father was an archeologist and I had the bad luck to be poisoned every other time. After a few times I survived some deadly poison with his help I developed a mild immunity to must poisons. " _"That father sounds as spartan as Reborn" _thought Tsuna. Reborn was thinking in similar lines _"maybe I should ask him what his father did, and call Bianchi to feed Tsuna until he's immune."_

"And if you want to know, after what I went through on our joined trips Its really hard to surprise me. and I'll probably believe everything." added Mort. He erased all memory of his father's antidote, he knew what Reborn was probably thinking.

Satisfied Tsuna thought back at the events and said "By the why...Bianchi-San (An:i think you''ll respect anyone after your life...unless you are Reborn then you don't need too) seems to favor you a lot." he pointed a blaming finger at the baby.

"Bianchi loves me." Reborn stated_"Stalker love you"_ "We want out at some point too." _"I just have to see that"_ Tsuna was surprised by the unbelievable statement. This baby who looked no younger then two years old; dated a gorgeous lady like Bianchi. He then remembered Reborn said he was older then he looks so maybe it wasn't that unbelievable.

Blushing Tsuna asked "W...Went out ?" he tried to cope with the idea, imagining several scenes "So she was your girlfriend?" No use it was just unbelievable. Mort was in a desperate fight, Tsuna's reaction was so funny he wanted to laugh but he just didn't have it in him.

"I'm popular with the women." Reborn stated his face stoic as ever. He lifted for fingers and said "Bianchi was my fourth lover." Tsuna wasn't able to cope anymore the idea was preposterous. "Do you even know what's the meaning of this words you just said?" He shouted at Reborn. Mortimor just couldn't help it anymore it was too damn hilarious he fell back from his chair and rolled on the floor luaghing.

**An: That's it for today. I still need to think up what will heppen at school. with the time i have at my hands right now the next episode will probably show up tomorow (no gurantes). Hope you Liked this episode. **


	4. Chapter 4 Mischivous Gods

**Had a rough few days at work so no time to write it all down (most was in my notebook), this is basicly the reminder of chap 9-10. I am still unsure how much of the early episodes will I go through but with about fifty of those i am sure to skip a few.  
><strong>

**Desclaimer (my hands are tied): I don't own KHR, **nor do i own anything that is owned by another person or compeny that will show up in this story, **i do own Mort **.****

**I reamined you whenever _"this" _show up its Mortimor's thoughts. (I'll stop reminding somewhere along the way...)**

**Mischievous Gods:**

Mortimor was late for school he made a small detour to eat breakfast in a bakery.

When he arrived the owner was struggling with a few boxes so true to his nature Mort

helped the man. It consumed all of his time and as he reached the corner the school

bell stopped ringing. Standing at the gate was Hibari. The being of darkness saw

Mortimor and smiled with a wicked grin.

As he slowly approached the gate a song started to play itself in Mort's mind _"sometimes I feel I've got to... Run away, I've got to... get away,"_ He jumped over the fence and bolted "from the pain you drive into the heart of me (and pretty much every other part of my body)." Hibari started chasing him tunfas in both hands. _"The love we shared (for fighting) seems to go nowhere"_ "Come here so I can beat you to death" shouted the DC chairmen. Mort made sure no obstacles were ahead as he turned his head back as far as he could and shouted "What kind of incentive is that?" _"And I've lost my light for! toss and turn I can't sleep at night (from fear)" _Mortimor who prided himself in his speed saw that Hibari was slowly gaining on him. _"Once I ran to you (the very moment)"_ They

arrived to the soccer court and zigzagged through the players on the field, well Mort

did Hibari beat the crap out of those in his way including the teacher _"Now I'll run from you (duah), this tautened love you've given (you sadomasochist freak), I gave you all a boy could give you (I paid the rent didn't I)"_ It took sometime but Mort who didn't know the school grounds was trapped in a dead end.

Hibari stood at the entrance his face hidden by the buildings shadow, although a glint could be seen through the thick blackness. Mortimor didn't have time to question the source of the glint as the final verse of the song played in his mind "take my tears and that's not nearly all (please)" for some reason before he fainted from the pain he could swear Hibari said "Oh...tainted love to-do do..."

An hour later

"I hate school" Mortimor was sitting in yet another boring English lesson. He was excused from class works etc, but due to school policy (and Hibari) he was forced to sit at 80% of the lessons. Usually he would bring a book with him or at least something to do, but today he forgot his book at home. So bored to tears and not allowed to sleep, he stated thinking.

"OK, Yesterday Tsuna met Bianchi what happens next? She goes to his home 'promises' to murder him and leaves, than I remember she tried to kill him at school but how...?" Mortimor gazed at the window listening to Shirou's pitfall attempt at reading the English text. The bully never made another attempt at Mort it seems some very powerful incentive was given for him to do that.

He was sure it had some connections to Hibari. The bruises on the bully's face made it clear that he had a rendezvous with the black haired demon. Mortimor surged at the memories of his last meeting with the black haired boy. Thinking about it he mourned the loss of his launch. Said launch was taken by the black haired boy after he was 'beaten to death'.

This shaped to be a bad day, his body aced, there were three more hours of English lessons to go, the other students in class somehow convinced all the teacher that it was important they study the subject to the best of their ability before the test on Saturday (He got a leave from school that day). This meant a completely wasted day for Mort at least.

As the bell rang for launch time Mort's accustomed stomach started to grumble in a loud voice. It was demanding for its usual timely supply of food. He was hungry. Mortimor's face fell as the grumbles grow louder and louder. From his right Ryohei, mainly his only friend in class, smacked him on his back. Planting Mort's face into the table.

"Ryohei-San..." he cried _"God damn it hurts." _The auburn turned around and looked at his friend. "What was that for?" _"please say something good and not 'just for kicks' I might kick you" _the white haired boxer was as cheerful as ever. He was consuming one of his protein bars as he smiled at the depressed and hurt Mort.

"No food today right? Don't worry my sister a great cook and today she had 'Home economics' I am sure she'll let you have whatever she made." Mort's face brightened memories of the 'future arc' came back and the idea of eating Kyoko's home made meal was quite attracting _"i have a weird felling something wrong is going to happen, but I am hungry"_.

The two boys left their classroom and strode over to Kyoko's class (Which was also Tsuna's). Stepping in they saw a demon. Tsuna was running around the class consuming rice ball after rice ball. Flames were sprouting from his forehead as he munched away. Ryohei was beaming with admiration at the capable boy while Mort thanked god.

_"Finely something goes right, I just remembered they had rice balls today with Ryohei by my side I would've had to eat Kyoko's and suffer an allergic response"_Looking to the corner of the corridor he could see Bianchi's shadow. He laughed at the surprised women _"One boy was quite a shock but two and in less then two days she might think, that she was 'losing her touch'."_

He looked at his entranced friend, and at the quickly diminishing food inside the classroom. Looking at the hidden figure an idea formed in his head _"I'm to damn hungry to say no so to hell with it." _Mortimor stepped over to Bianchi, who leaned with her back to the wall. The latter was too shocked to notice the approaching teen.

"Sorry to interrupt Bianchi-San but..."The woman raised her head to him. Her eyes were red and she looked as if she just cried _"Damn, I was right, why am I always right. Well I better help" _ he looked with caring eyes, at the saddened women and said fluent Italian (His mother thought him many languages mainly so he can help her read through her latest research materiel) "Would you mind joining me on the roof." He suggested his hand to her in a chivalrous bow _"I'm to nice for my own good"_.Bianchi sniffed and took his hand walking beside him to the roof.

As the two walked Mort could feel a killing intent coming from behind him. It was so intense that even he noticed it. It was as though daggers were thrown in his direction, but as he looked back the only thing he saw was a group of three (familiar) girls talking to each other _"Somewhere, at sometime, my 'developed' imagination will kill me."_ As he turned his head back to the road ahead of him the group of girls were back to action sanding hateful gazes at the beautiful foreign woman that their latest idol lead by hand.

Mortimor took the final step of the stairs and lead Bianchi to the deserted roof. Helped her to sit down before he set down in front of her. The girls were watching from the door gazing at the two. Mortimor looked at the woman before him and talking in Italian again said "Bianchi, from what I can deduce right now you probably feel as though you lost your touch. The last two boys to eat your food, didn't die after doing so." The older women sniffed and nodded.

"_Why am I helping her? O right. A. she's an attractive woman in distress, b. I was the catalyst for her agony, and C. I might get food out of this; what I am hungry so shot me." _He looked around for Reborn before he continued "Well as for me it would have been a surprise if you were successful. I was poisoned more times then I can remember and by now developed a very durable immunity to such things. _"I wonder if I should thank my father for this, or curse him for making me go through it?" _Really, if you wanted to kill me with food just make me eat rice and my allergy will do the job."

The violet haired woman's face slowly brightened as she heard his words _"When you pride yourself with one thing you really can't lose it, like me and my speed. Damn you Hibari. Note to self start training again I let myself go the last few weeks." _He decided that she knew Reborn long enough before he said "And Tsuna...well Reborn probably made sure he won't die before he ate your poison." When he said that her sniffing stopped and she hugged him.

The killing intent from the three girls was now so powerful that Mortimor was sure he didn't imagine it. The Italian woman kissed him on his chick _"yup I am dead someone's defiantly wish to kill me." _Bianchi then said "You are a very considerate person, Reborn told me Hayato respects you and I can see way, please tell your boss I won't try to kill him...for now." she smiled and turned to the door before adding "O and be careful with your fans they seem very possessive those three girls and especially that guy over there." she pointed straight at Hibari who held his tunfas.

Mortimor sweat dropped. "Bianchi that man is definitely not interested in me. It is much more probable that he's about to kill me for disturbing his sleep and crowding." The three girls saw Hibari and ran away. Hibari tightened his grip on the tunfas before giving a loud yawn. He took his stance and positioned himself he just woke up and had no time for small talk with the omnivore.

She looked at Hibari, as though she measured him and said "Yea, you are right." Hibari started running at them when she said "We should run" the mismatched due ran away. _"Grate she can leave school but what about me he knows me by name I am so going to die... What did I get for helping her, no food no drinks and yet another beating." _

Reborn who was looking at the scene from the top of a small cube on the roof sang to himself "No good deed goes unpunished, no act of generosity goes unresented..."(AN:The musical wicked.). Mortimor hurried through the steps praying for a miracle to save him. The miracle came in the form of the school ball. As the item, which was hated by both teachers and students, rang the corridors were filled with returning students.

Mortimor slipped between them like an eel in the water. Hibari was finely overwhelmed by the mass of students not all of them cleared the way as he chased the omnivore. The boy wasn't like the other he packed some punch behind him and had the bravery to stand up to him...When he had to. What made him respect the auburn boy even more was his durability just a few hours ago Hibari knocked him unconscious yet the boy was now able to run away from him with surprising speed.

Satisfied by the chase and the few people he beat along the way he choose to leave the boy alone. He knew where he lived and could always go there if he wanted a fight, maybe even get him to use weapons to fight on even ground (The only probable reason for the boys act, he saw the security tape from the bullies fight).

Mort stopped as he saw that Hibari was no longer chasing him. He entered the class just seconds before the teacher and suffered the next three hours on an empty stomach. As time does when you are extremely bored, the English lesson moved at a Snail like pace. Sorry this remark was disrespectful to Snails they are much faster. Only five minutes into the first hour felt like eternity, Mortimor didn't have the will power to hold on and was actually wishing for Hibari to come bursting through the door to beat him.

Finely a loud grumble from his stomach and the teacher looked at him with a stern look. Mortimor stared back at the man and with every bit of honesty said "Hibari" as though it explained everything. Amazingly it did, the teacher took out a pass and gave it to him saying "Go and buy something to eat and if by chance you can get me a cup of coffee I'll really thank you." Mortimor paused for a moment making himself look as serious as possible. Inside of him a huge party was taking place_"Thank you god for this amazing teacher. Well how knew me being an English speaker does have its park, I just fear he might start using me for deliveries all the time." _

Mort bowed to the teacher and said "Hi Sensai" and left the room. He walked outside of the school grounds in a nonchalant manner. He walked to a nearby grocery store and bought him self a beef sandwich, and a plastic bottle of diet coke which he quickly consumed. Not without the bottle of coke fell to the floor and gave his hands a worm taste of the fermenting drink.

Done he bought a hot cup of coffee and strode beck to school. He was finely in a good mode since the accursed day started and was about to make sure it staid that way. He put his senses into use, he searched for every possible pitfall in the road and listened for coming cars or dangers. In the end Mortimor was able to arrive to class in one piece.

He put the coffee on the teacher's table muttering something about pigeons and set down. Only to raise as the ball rang to end the lesson. Mortimor shrugged, took his bag and left he classroom before people even got up of their sits.

This crapy day would forever, be written off, as the closest day, to the day in which he came to his world. Later that day as he went for his latest odd job he was told the spot he was hired to do, has already been taken. With no job, and yet another pigeon litter hitting his head, he went home, asked for a sick day from the 'Shady Place' and rested for the reminder of the day.

A day later:

Mort woke up. It was six am and even if he didn't have to go to school he still had his work to do. He made sure to make the best of this day so he could forget yesterdays awful experience. He ate a small energy bar. A usual as of late. That is because of his busy schedule, he was only able to eat small TV meals. _"I should really start learning cooking, I can't keep eating only TV meals." _

Ten minutes later he was ready and out. He arrived to take his newspapers in a hurry, and was happy to find out he was on time. Taking the newspapers he started running. The problems in the construction site were over, but he was still able to use it as a shortcut. When he saw the place was opened to works a few days ago, Mort was disheartened. He loved the feeling he go when he flew and it was one of his daily highlights.

The work manager saw him, and Mort recognized him as a usual patron of the 'Shady Place'. The building turned out to be a new Yakuza management office. The man asked Mort, why did he come. To which Mort replied that he used the place as a shortcut on his work. The Yakuza member told him he would make sure to leave him a possible why to use the place as a shortcut everyday.

This became a small challenge between Mort and the worker. Each day as he came to the site. He found the layout changed and that new obstacles were in order. The workers who after the first time got caught up, in their boss's idea started to sit with cups of coffee and watch as Mort passed each obstacle and jumped, off cheering for him.

Today was no different. He ran inside to find today's 'challenge' as he called it. A line of tiers was the first thing he had to pass. Leg in and leg out he blazed through about twenty of those, a 5 by 4 bean its diagonal to the ground waited for him at the end. He ran upward on the bean and jumped to a waiting bulldozer. He landed on the blade of the bulldozer which was set so he could jump from it to the roof of its main body. He hoped down and ran towards the sky on the fully open ripper.

Jumping off he could hear the sound of clapping behind him. Satisfied with the morning training he delivered all the newspapers, but one. The one was for the Swada household. Now a friend of Tsuna he used the newspaper as a chance to say hey and check up on his friend. When the urge was upon him.

Walking to Swada household he felt that today was turning out for the better (for start no pigeon decided he was public toilet). He arrived to Tsuna's house and was greeted by no other then Bianchi. She took the newspaper and with a comical look in her eyes slammed the door in his face before he could say anything. The door pushed him backwards and he fell prone to the floor _"Here comes that bad vibe again..." _As he rose up from his prone state, the door was flung open and a distressed Tsuna ran out. The boy ran without looking down and stepped on something I would not like to mention _"Damn you Tsuna look where you are going"_.

Mortimor yelped in pain but Tsuna didn't notice as he ran to school his school bag hitting Mort's face and knocking him out. Returning to conscience he still felt the pain in his family jewels _"Anybody get the license number of that truck? "_. He then recognized the feeling off wetness on his face. Looking to his chest he saw Reborn standing there a gun, which he hoped only shot water, in his hand.

"Morning, is it still morning?, Reborn-San." Said Mort. The baby hoped off of his chest allowing the auburn teen to sit up. Mort felt a throbbing pain in his head, distracting him from another pained southern area of his body. Reborn's gun changed into Leon his shape-shifting chameleon, as Mortimor was regaining focus.

"Caiossu, Mortimor did you fall asleep or did something happened? " The boy was one of Reborn's most promising family members. Finding him fainted on the floor was disheartening. The auburn concentrated for a moment remembering the events that led to his demise_ "that's it I am never helping Bianchi again no matter what she asks. And Tsuna's going to get the silence treatment, childish but effective."_

Even though he was able to think clearly Mortimor's mind still didn't fully reboot and he was only able to say fragments of his intended sentence "Bianchi, Door, Tsuna,Balls, Bag..." Reborn wanted to laugh and so he did. He decrypt Mortimor's cryptic saying with ease, and the happenings where so hilarious._"Yea can't say I would have done something else." _Mort himself started to laugh at the series of events and started getting up.

"Reborn-San do you mind if we go in. Sitting on the floor and laughing, as comfortable as it is, is not my number one thing to do after what happened ." Reborn that was still laughing while, saying something to himself about 'tapes', walked Mortimor inside the house. In the kitchen he could see Bianchi and Nana working each on her own cooking.

_"O right now she tries to improve her poison cooking."_ He entered the room and said "Good morning Nana-San, Bianchi-San." The two women turned to look at him and answered his greeting. He asked for permission and after Nana approved it took an ice pack and left the two. Years of watching his mother cook thought him it was safer not to be in the kitchen when more then one person used it (it usually ended with knives in the walls or hot water spilling over someone, mainly him). Reborn showed him to a sit in the living room. And the two faced each other in silence for a few while the ice pack cooled down the hurting groin of Mortimor.

Finely after the hitman was done snickering every time he looked at Mortimor he said "Mortimor, I need to know the truth, why do you watch over Tsuna?" Leon slowly crept his way to Reborn's hand. The suited hitman petted his chameleon nonchalantly as he kept a stern gaze at the teen. _"he's so going to kill me if I'll lie to him."_

"Well Reborn-San, I knew about Tsuna when I arrived here." The hitman's gaze hardened, and he stopped petting Leon "I won't tell you how much, so to not disturb too much of the natural order of things." slowly the his face softened and he returned to petting his pet "When I arrived I pondered over the thought of coming up to Tsuna and meet him face to face, but the choice was taken away by many random happenings that pushed me into your lives." Reborn remained silent allowing the teen to 'spill' "So as it were I just decided to go with the flow, plus I know my life's going to be interesting as long as I stay with you." Reborn smiled the boy told him the truth. After years of interrogating students, sources and targets he knew how to recognize a lie before the talker even said it.

"I am happy to hear it (the truth). I was worried you were an assassin I didn't know or a watcher from another family. But the truth has set us both free, me from my worries and you from your grave." _"He was going to kill me..." _Mort exhaled loudly as Leon started leaving Reborn's hand "Now that this is over I would like to know more about you. We have at least 20 minutes before Bianchi will be ready with the next batch of her new cooking, and I would enjoy passing it hearing about you?From what little I have seen your history should be very amusing."

Mort shook his head, there you have it. The one person other person to find his life comical, except for himself was a hitman, who looked like a baby. "Well my life started in a dark place..." Leon made a 'U' turn when Mort said "Kidding..."_"shish talk about getting all worked up over a joke" _"I was born in 'Los-Angles, California'; my father's 'Dean Rigor' a leading archeologist who travels all over the world and knows all there is about survival; My mother was Rachel Rigor, expert linguist that thought me about 14 languages before my arrival here; finely my sister is Linza Rigor, she's a brilliant shooting star at the scientific world, finishing three simultaneous degrees before turning 20."

Reborn gave a whistle, quiet a family to have."Well for the early years of my life, we traveled around the world with my father from one expedition to another. I was home schooled while my sister was learning by mail. My father usually took us to stay at ancient Martial arts dojos because they usually held on to information about countries history. I was able to learn the basics of many of those arts, and train my body so I could use them." Reborn measured him he could see the man had training but from the style he saw he couldn't decipher what, he now knew it was a mix of many different arts. "When I was about ten I started joining my father when he entered the ancient ruins and catacombs. After walking uninjured from a trap filled catacomb. It became a habit of his to bet with people that I could make it through whatever trap filled place they sent me."

Reborn looked back at the entrance test and understood the origin of Mortimor's reflex. He started planing Tsuna's new training regime "After about sixty successful bets he had enough money to retire and we moved to the states where he and mom started working as professors. I kept on training and finely in a very comical way ended here. And that's the clip note version of my life."

Reborn measured the boy. He surely had more then enough excitement in his 'previous' life to last for most men. But as he learned by experience, after a cretin threshold it becomes unnatural not to go through such exciting events on regular basis. Measuring all the possibilities, the boy got it good. Joining Tsuna's familiga was probably the best he could do. As it seemed his student had the uncanny ability to attract danger, like the flare attracts moth.

Making note to find the boy a suitable weapon. The two flashlights really don't count, after the last times he heard from a few sources that auburn used them to stop bar fights, but they were slowly becoming unusable. Damaged by the force applied to them. "By the way, there was something I wanted to ask you for a long while. I saw you fight those bullies at the janitor's cabin. What was the idea behind your choice of weapon? I have never seen such weapons before."

"_So no, 'God of war' in this world" _Mortimor smiled inwardly, it was a question he hoped to be asked _"please... I suffered enough (if what happened moments ago was not enough, meeting Hibari twice on one day should) please give me a copy." _ He looked at Reborn with his brownish green eyes (AN: can't believe I didn't mention their color up till now [bad me, bad]) and said "Well were I come from there is a video game called 'God of war'. It fallows the story of a guy called Kratos. A spartan warlord that stroke a deal with Ares, becoming his champion in return for power to win over his enemies. The God complied and Kratos was given unimaginable power and a weapon. The weapon was the 'Blades of Chaos'. The blades were bound to his flash with chains, as a symbol of his loyalty. When I ran to the cabin I didn't have much time to think and I found the two flashlights and string near me so I said whatever and made my self a version."

Reborn nodded it was an acceptable explanation and it made sense knowing Mortimor. The boy was after all a boy and liked to do exiting things (if only his student was like that). The weapon as it were fitted perfectly with mixed training Mort had. And if by mistake, Tsuna were to give it to him it will show Mort's commitment to his no good student whenever he fights."Interesting story." Reborn looked at the clock twenty minutes have passed. As he predicted Bianchi entered the room with a tray of poison cooking and set it on the table between the two.

Mort didn't try to hide his hunger and devoured a mouthful of what ever it was (With the acidic treats and weird stuff sprouting out you couldn't really tell). Reborn looked at him for a moment and when the boy didn't drop dead ate his own share. He didn't have the same experiences as the teen but he was immune to most of Bianchi's cooking. When you put aside the poison, which both could, Bianchi's cooking was first rate, no matter what she made it tasted good. When Mort asked she said it was her way to give a present to her targets 'a small taste of haven before going to hell'.

Tsuna returned home to find Mort and Reborn somewhere in their sixth helping. The two transferred themselves to his room when the heat became unbearable (Tsuna had an AC in his room making it the perfect place to slack off and eat). Tsuna entered the room to find the two sitting on his floor, Lambo sleeping close by, the 5 year old was tired after a night filed with failed attempts against Reborn "Caiossu" said Reborn.

Tsuna shouted something about Reborn cultural look. The baby was wearing a kimono and was surrounded by Japanese cultural icons, Leon even shapeshifted into a Japanese bell. Tsuna then noticed the other occupant of the room, "Mort-Senpai, What are you doing here?"

Mortimor set in silence true to his promise after this morning's events. He took another helping of Bianchi's cooking. The later came behind Tsuna and said "I have some for you too, eat up" _"Well here's an interesting question, dose she mean she wants him to eat or die?" _Mort laughed at Tsuna's look of disbelief.

"Bianchi" the frightened boy shouted. He jumped into the room falling on the floor near Mort. _"Don't do it you just straightened things with Reborn" _Mort looked at Reborn with a questioning look. Reborn shook his head. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna continued,"And you are holding something that looks so poisonous...!"

The rest of the conversation was lost as Mort ate the crispy new dish. He didn't really had the emotional capability to forgive Tsuna. And decided ignoring the boy was better then to act spiteful for something, which Tsuna obviously didn't notice doing.

Bianchi left soon enough saying something about waiting in the kitchen. Tsuna seemed to be stressed out over something. _"Mm...well a women that tried to kill him at least three times is in his house what is there not to be stressed out about. I guess some forgiveness is in order, he shouldn't suffer a cold shoulder from his friends."_

Mortimor saw Tsuna leave the room and got up to follow him. As he rose up, years of training in manners, and habits caught up to him. He stopped to take some dirty dishes and went down. As he went down the stairs he saw Gukodara standing at the door step,holding a bag with a melon as its content (AN:Chekhov gun warning).

Tsuna was talking with Gukodara, the silver haired teen looked serious and poised to attack. AS Mort came down a pile of dishes in each hand (the waiter job paid of), Gukodara's face went softer as he looked at Mort_. _The older teen was sure to protect his boss if the brown haired teen was in danger. With his worries gone Gukodara waved at Mort andsaid "Hey Mort-Senpai, how are you feeling?" Tsuna looked at him as well finely realizing that he completely forgot of Mortimor with all that was happening. He turned to look at Mortimor as the older teen answered the question.

"Well... after eating grate food ever since I woke up. I feel much better." _"not thanks to Tsuna"_ He was about to do something evil as he rubbed the back of his head "Yea that Bianchi's cooking is quiet a thing" the effect was instantaneous. Gukodara's face showed fear, Tsuna was jaw was open as much as humanly possible. Said person entered the room as if summoned by saying her name.

Actually she was about to come and great her brother just as she heard Mortimor talking. She timed her entrance with his words entering at the exact moment her name was mentioned. Her entrance caused her little half brother to drop the melon he held which promptly cracked and sprayed its juicy content on the floor (AN: Chekhov gun fired. By the rules of literature a melon that is not eaten will be shot at, drove throw, or splattered on the floor during the next scene).

"Heeeey, the watermelon" said Tsuna in a very disappointed voice. He was yet to notice his right hand's reaction to Bianchi's arrival. "Big sis" Gukodara said in a very sick tone. He looked sick face pale and eyes widened. "Eh?" Tsuna turned his head to see that Reborn joined Bianchi that was coming down the hall _"wow he's really slow"._

"Hayato." said Bianchi in a 'OMG what is my brother doing here' way more like she enjoyed the scene that played before her eyes. Tsuna almost unscrewed his head as his face flickered between Bianchi and Gukodara. Still trying to figure it out. Gukodara's stomach begin to hurt from looking at his sister, and he quickly collapsed to his knees due to the pain.

The silver haired boy turned on his heals and ran away "Excuse me" he shouted. Mort shrugged he now remembered the reason for Gukodara's escape. But right now he still held dirty dishes in both hands so he couldn't do any thing. Mort walked down the stairs passing by Reborn and Bianchi _"how the hell did he pass throw me and got by her side?"_Mort tried to remember any moment Reborn could have used to pass around him but the only option he had was that the boy jumped from the stairs and joined Bianchi while he talked with the two other teens.

"Wait... Gukodara-Kun?" shouted Tsuna. He didn't know the story behind this happening and was still surprised by the latest revelation. Mort entered the kitchen and could only hear Tsuna's side of the conversation (he was the only one screaming). "Big sis...Big sis... So that means... EHH? Gukodara-Kun and Bianchi are siblings?" the sound of Tsuna running outside was soon heard.

Mortimor who was rid of the dishes joined the older woman and the hitman. He put his hand over his eyes to imitate a binoculars and said "Wow when he wants to he can be so fast." The two nodded and they all went to the kitchen. It was unfair at least in Mortimor's perspective to eat all this food and leave Nana to do the dishes. As Mort did the dishes Bianchi who was amazed with the courageous boy , no one, not even Reborn could eat so much of her cooking without having a very serious case of death.

"Mort-San,why do you eat so much of my cooking? I am sure even your immunity will fail at some point." she had a look of mild concern in her eyes "It will be very saddening to lose someone who appreciate my cooking" Mort sighed he didn't want to be a burden on his friends. But the way things are he was really in no shape to lay or to ease their concern.

"Well with all the work I'm doing I don't have time to eat properly so I was basically leaving on TV meals and energy bars the last few weeks." _"I can cook but when can I do it. I learn up to 2 pm, work till 7 pm and then come back home only to get ready to work at the 'Shady Place'." _Mort methodically washed the plateau of plates, cutlery, pans and pots while the other two were silent.

Meanwhile the sound of Tsuna coming home was heard, but the later went up and didn't interact with the three. _"on his way to Lambo I guess... poor kid."_ Reborn stepped outside he wanted to take a bath. This left Mort and Bianchi alone in the kitchen. "Listen Mortimor" Bianchi said in Italian enjoying speaking her native language in this foreign land,"If you want I am sure Nana will allow you to join and eat some of your meals here. As a chef I know your current diet, if you can call it like that, is unhealthy and more dangerous then any of my cooking." Mort nodded poison he could handle but bad nutrition could not be solved the same way.

"I'll think about it. But next time can you please not slam the door into my face, I ended getting a beating by Tsuna when he ran outside." _"What the hell did he have in that bag of his?"_ Bianchi laughed. She was whimsical during the morning and just wanted to have a laugh as she slammed the door. But what happened after she did was really to good to be true.

A heavy boom was heard outside, "Bianchi come here...! Look! Come over here!" Tsuna shouted from the courtyard. Bianchi and Mort followed the call and came outside. Bianchi carried a platter of her latest batch to give to the bathing Reborn. As Bianchi slide the glass door open, she said "I don't love, to be forced into doing things but I'll start tutoring you soon" Looking down she recognized the man in the pool. "Romeo" she said a slight blush on her chick_ "damn she's beautiful."_

The older Lambo still wasn't attentive to the forthcoming danger. "Romeo...You're alive"Bianchi said as she charged at him. A slight look of success was on Tsuna's face as she did. "Romeo" the Italian woman shouted. She smacked the platter of her latest cooking into Lambo's face shouting "Poison cooking II" .

"What?" shouted Tsuna as the scene unfolded in front of him."It seems right before Bianchi broke up with him they had terrible relationship. Every time she thinks about him she gets upset." Tsuna grabbed his head in disbelief and made an "EHHH?" sound _"This guy really has it with passing his emotions with the fewest of words."_

The catatonic Lambo said "To...Ler...Ate."Tsuna worried for the fallen man's sake and shouted "Lambo! Stay awake! Don't sleep! Please cry!" he tried to wash away the poison from the cowboy's face with the water in the poll. Reborn kicked Lambo away in a my pool kind of way and said "Maybe with the medical skills 10 years later he'll be saved."

Mortimor looked at this scene from the door step and looked at the satisfied face of Bianchi. _"Scary..." _There was only a single thing he could do at such a moment. He closed the glass door turned around and walked back to the kitchen. He continued washing the dishes until Bianchi and Reborn were back. "Bianchi told me about your 'diet', so I talked with Nana and she agreed you can come by and eat to your harts content at any time of the day. I tell you that woman has a golden heart. As we speak she's doing charity works in a shelter."

Mort put down the last plate and bowed as he said "Thank you, I am sorry to be such a bother." Reborn and Bianchi were impressed by the boy's attempt to stay on his own. Both knew how hard it was to balance one's work and everyday life. The fact this young boy did it with school to bot was an indication for his strong will and independence. Grate traits for a mafioso.

Reborn turned to Bianchi and said "It seems my student is every bit as traumatized as your brother. Would you mind doing a small delivery for me. While you'll do that I'll make him accept you or at least be less frightened of you. On the hottest day of the summer I want to eat a good eel." with this words Bianchi nodded said goodby to Mort and started riding on her bikes.

"Wow she's really devoted to you" Mort said. Reborn nodded and went outside to take the bath that the cowboy interrupted. Mort staid over for dinner (he was yet to find a new job) and left to work at the 'Shady Place'. The place was in a grate mood and everyone were celebrating.

Mort asked one of the patrons Shou, the man who was also the boss in the construction site. "Why are you all celebrating?" The man looked at him and remembered the boy wasn't really a Yakuza or connected to their world so he probably didn't know.

He put down his mug waiting for Mort to fill it up.

"Well Mort-San, a deadly hitwoman came to Namimori a few days ago. Bianchi Gukodara and we were all worried sick off being her target. We just heard she left town and no one died so we are enjoying to our heart content." Mort took out a coin from the Cash register and flipped it _"heads I say it, tails I let it go...please land on tails...i just can't stay serious when they celebrate it." _ the coin spun in the air, both Mort and Shou followed it with their eyes, the coin hit the bar and jumped into a passed out patron's cup. Mort peered inside _"heads"_ and said "Well I don't think you need to worry she spent most of her time trying to kill my boss."

The place went slack silence; this was unexpected. Shou looked at him and said "OK,boy you just dropped a bomb spill or we stay here all night long." _"why couldn't it land non tails." _Even the passed out drunk, that the coin landed in his cup was wide awake and waiting. Mort pulled the collar of his shirt, the sound of the again dysfunctional stereo system were the only things you could here.

The Yakuza members looked at him until he said "Well today I was officially accepted into the Vongola tenth familiga." the room was still silent _"I should have kept quite why did I have to leave it to chance" _Mort gaze at the coin at the bottom of the cup and whispered "Traitor".

All around the room the Yakuza measured him with their eyes. After a while they looked at each other and nodded. A wide smile spread on Shou's face as he said "Well then Mortimor..." he raised his cup to the skies and said "That's one more reason to party."

At six am, Mortimor was still cleaning the mass the patrons left behind they forced him to drink and then dragged him to party with them until two hours ago. The amount of glass shattered on the floor was a sign that buying a new set of glass was in order and Mortimor made a mental note that so was finding a beer prof stereo.

**An: hope you enjoyed. I had a wierd idea of pairing Mort with Bianchi (it turned out like this on its own) and i would be glad to hear your opinion in the rivewes. BTW keep those coming they keep me motivated to write this story, and i find grate satisfaction in reading them. Till the next episode Dorman5.**


	5. Chapter 5 'New people are trouble' ST

**AN: What a week, the work never ended. Well i was still able to write this episode (somehow), 11,000 words I can't freaking belive it. this are mostly episodes 11-12 with a few added scene for Mort's character. Enjoy**

**Desclaimer (my hands are tied): I don't own KHR, **nor do i own anything that is owned by another person or compeny that will show up in this story, **i do own Mort **.****

**I reamined you whenever _"this" _show up its Mortimor's thoughts. (I'll stop reminding somewhere along the way...)**

New people are mostly trouble:

As Mort ran through yet another obstacle course in the construction site he couldn't help but notice that the place looked different. A big fence was built in the middle of the site, it separated the building half of the site and his current course. Another fact he didn't fail to notice was a very flourishing cafe where his performance was shown on a big screen. Making sure to ask about it later today Mort launched himself to the air delivering his newspapers to their owners. As his flight came to its end, he made perfect landing on a house fence. "Good Morning Rigor-San" greeted the house owner. The girl waved at him, sitting in her usual chair.

"Good morning Miura-San" Mort waved at the girl _"i wonder when her 'introduction' is going to happen, I really should have read those episodes more then once." _"Sorry but got to go, I need to see my boss" _"Tsuna, but she doesn't know that." _ Mortimor ran to Tsuna's house he really wanted to eat breakfast and the meal would usually end with no food left for him.

Arriving to the fence of Tsuna's house, Mortimor jumped through the open glass door (at least he hoped it was open). He landed inside and quickly set on his previously vacant sit. He arrived just in time, because as he set down Nana came over from the kitchen with a big plate of pancakes. Mort took three pancakes and ate them in a slow pace. Lambo and Reborn focused their efforts on Tsuna's plate and left him alone. Lambo that was sitting next to Mortimor, and has already successfully stolen one of Tsuna's pancakes. After devouring the pancake the 5 years old tried to attack reborn by throwing his knife at him. Reborn easily caught the knife with his fork and sent it back at Lambo.

Fearing for the child's welfare and the fate of his yet to be consumed meal. Mort pulled the leg off of Lambo's chair making the boy fall backwards and land on his Afro,with Lambo out of the way the knife stoke to the wall. Lambo' Afro acted like a spring, which sent the small boy flying into the air. Mort caught him half why up, pressed the chair with his leg and sited the boy on the chair "That was fun lets do it again" shouted Lambo clapping his hands _"I should have just let him be hit...but then I'll probably won't be able to finish my meal it'll either explode or I'll need to leave the room."_

Tsuna looked with amazement at the simple fashion Mortimor accepted the weirdness around him. Today was already the fifth time the older teen saved Lambo from being hurt. The first time he ate with them ended with Mort's meal on his face( and almost every other part of his body), and Lambo using the ten years bazooka to fight Reborn. Ever since Mort made sure Lambo will not do crazy stuff during the meal, and if the boy did, he would simply prevent it from escalating to meal ending fiascoes.

Mort finished his meal in silence as the 'Tsuna tornado', as Reborn called it, was happening around him. Tsuna forgot to pack most of the school essential's (again) and was running around finding them at the weirdest of place (his text book was inside a box of cereal) _"when will he learn to keep his bag away from Reborn." _ Mort got up and waited at the door. Tsuna arrived out of breath but with time to spare.

The two walked to school with ease, it was the last week of the semester and two weeks to Mort's birthday. Reborn was walking beside them on the fences of nearby houses. Mort and Tsuna were talking about their summer break plans. Tsuna's consisted off going to supplementary school, while Mort were to slack off during the morning and keep on working at odd job he found it to be a great why to get money (you never get into a routine that ruins the fun).

As they walked by Haru's house the a loud thump sound was heard and said girl popped on the fence facing Reborn. She was standing in a freaky posture. Her legs shaking hands spread, she breath hard until she became stable. Neglecting the two boys who were below her .

Tsuna was stunned. He was surprised by the wired girl that showed up before him. Mort on the other hand was currently in a weird predicament. Haru was standing right above him. If he were to look up he would see what's beneath her skirt and be a pervert in Tsuna's eyes; if he were to move it might alert her and she would call him a pervert; and if he would stay still she might notice him and still call him a pervert. Processing all of this options, Mort shrugged his shoulder's looked down and asked himself the ancient, most important question of them all 'w_hy cruel world? Why me?'_ .Haru was oblivious to the happenings below her and after stabling she bowed to Reborn and said "Hello".

Reborn may be the must evil tutor in this world or even a first degree trouble magnet , but he is not ill mannered "Caiossu" he answered. Haru started blushing when Reborn answered her and her breathing became heavier and heavier. Mort's frustration was in its pick, he wanted to things to move faster already.

"My name is Miura Haru."She said with shaking voice. She was still breathing very hardly and her lades were shaking. Reborn pointed at Haru's house and said "I know about you." he said, he sounded like the perfect gentleman. "You're from that house over there" _'somehow even though he said it. I still can't imagine him as a stalker.'_

Haru's breathing became if possible even heavier then before, her face brightened up for all to see (well everyone but Mort who was still in the midst of solving his dilemma). The flushed girl then asked the question (at least for a teenager girl) "Will you be my friend?"

Reborn either missing the meaning completely (hardly believable if he had at least four lovers), or planing yet another scam said "Sure." The simple statement caused the girl to faint. She fell onto the street, Mort instinctively moved to catch her. But, It was unnecessary, mid-fall she straightened up and landed on her feet.

"Woo...hooo!" she shouted making a small dance. Mort who now stood behind her was looking in mild confusion _"OK the good thing is that she didn't notice me. but WTF?" _"Erm..." Haru's blush was so intense that one could swear she was sick (she was but that's a different thing altogether). "It's rather sudden...,but can you hug me like this?" she hugged herself very tightly (you see...).

Reborn had a glint, yes the glint, in his eyes. He looked at the girl and said "Don't touch me so easily." Haru made a small 'eh?' sound when she heard that while Reborn drew a gun from his pocket _"how the hell did he stuff it inside?" _Reborn took a cool pose and said "'cause I'm a hitman."_ basically he just said 'let all hell break loss'" _Haru was surprised by the statement.

Tsuna rushed to muffle Reborn and stop the hitman from harming his reputation and the people around him. "Hey Reborn" he said "Don't say such thing in the middle of the day..." and 'slap'. Tsuna never saw it coming. Haru just bitch slapped him out of nowhere _"damn that's got to hurt."_

"You're a bastard" she said flames in her eyes. Mort felt the dread and malice walked away slowly. He didn't walk too far ,just far enough. "What are you teaching him?" she asked her face so serious "An assassination technique?" Tsuna started to fear the girl, she was just so out of it, so weird he didn't understand anything. "Babies are angel with pure white hearts!" _"As if, they are capricious manipulative creatures that only learn they need to do things by themselves when they grow up." _

(AN: not my direct view but if you look at the act three and sometimes five years old are doing to their mothers, and the manipulative powers they have on their parents you'll see what I mean)

Haru caught Tsuna by his shirt and started shaking him back and forth while shouting "Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart?" Tsuna wasn't able to move _"wow she's strong..." _Mort looked at the events from safe distance.

"It's not that..." Tsuna started to say. He was a bit shaken from the girls actions (yes I notice the pun) . "We have some misunderstandings here!" Haru held him by his tie and shouted right back at him "What misunderstandings!" (this word is so damn long) Tsuna was chocking his face receiving a radish color as the tie grow tighter and tighter. "I didn't teach him assassination techniques!" he shouted the act giving him a slight space to breath.

"You're a lair" she shouted at him Mort couldn't help it he start to chuckle behind her, it looked like a fight between a married couple over something their child said. "You're Reborn's big brother right? I see you guys together often." _"And he can't be his babysitter or anything else?" _Tsuna was surprised by the accusation he would have never thought she would call him Reborn's brother. He instinctively answered "We're not siblings!" he shouted. Haru was angry now if she wasn't earlier "Then you're a bigger bastard!" _"with all this shouting where's the crowed?" _"Making someone else's baby a devil-!" Haru closed her face at Tsuna and said quietly "Listen you shall not see Reborn-Chan anymore! You're a bad influence on him." Tsuna tried to back away their faces were too close for his taste.

Finely after a long shout battle between the two Reborn interfered "That wouldn't work." he stated. Surprising Haru who turned to look at the object of her love saying "huh?" Tsuna used the opportunity to cradle his hurting cheeks. "Yeah. Go a head and explain" he whispered "Why do I have to get slapped anyway?" his face started to become rounder as the hurting places swelled. Reborn kindly obliged "It's my job to raise Tsuna, the tenth boss of the mafia. I cannot be separated from Tsuna till then" _"so you've got a long way to go" _ Mort watched as yet another bitch slap landed on Tsuna's face.

"What's up with the mafia? You're going too far even for a delinquent idea's of fun! You even restricted Reborn-Chan's freedom." Tsuna couldn't comprehend as anything, he was slapped yet again. Mort watched as Haru stood in front of the gaping Tsuna, the later looked like a fish. "Hey...Listen" Tsuna tried to say, but Haru spread such an evil aura that he just went silence after what seemed like forever the girl turned around and said "Bye." leaving Tsuna open mouthed. Mort could read his mind, he had the thought many man had before. For years that realization tormented the man kind, the understanding that they will never be able to understand women.

"Well boss nice to see you and your wife parted on good terms" Mort put his hand over Tsuna's shoulder dragging him to school. They wasted precious time on this shouting battle and he wished to avoid Hibari. Reborn walked besides them and said "You got along really well. Almost like a married couple." Tsuna slumped to the floor depressed. He was just slapped around by a crazy girl, and both his friend and tutor said it looked as though they were a married couple "One that's gonna get divorced" he whispered as they walked to school. Miraculously they got there on time and were saved the trouble of meeting Hibari.

Later that day

The group was eating their launch on the roof. Mort was currently at the midst of an uncontrollable laughter fits. Tsuna's face was swollen by the many slaps Haru unleashed on him. Gukodara stared at him with angst; although, the fact was that the silver haired boy himself was unable to bring himself to watch his boss's face. If he did, he was sure to join the auburn's laughter.

Mort calmed down. He returned to a sitting position while wiping a tear from his eyes. Looking at Tsuna he said "And after meeting her you still think Reborn-San's world is crazy? That's one of the weirdest things I have seen and I've seen a lot of those _"Like that time at...no not going there."_Tsuna shook his head in defeat.

"Mort-San, please don't laugh at the Juudaime," Said Gukodara. After drawing a bundle of dynamite sticks he continued "Juudaime, just tell me where she lives I'll make sure she'll never hit you again." This got Tsuna more freaked out then before, if another 'Reborn stalker' wasn't enough now he had to stop Gukodara from killing her.

"There's no need for that Gukodara I am sure she won't make any more trouble"_"you wish"_ Mort tried not to laugh. Tsuna's face was just too comical. He looked up trying not to laugh at his friend's face, as his gaze passed over the small cube in the middle of the roof he noticed a familiar figure. Hibari was in the same condition Mort was just moment ago although the uptight boy was keeping his laughter silent "well, who would have thought... he can laugh."

The group finished their meals in silence trying not to look at Tsuna in fear that they would laugh at him again. Saved by the bell Mort ran downstairs to his class. The next few lessons were boring as hell, but being that it was the last week before the summer vacation made it easier Even the teachers were more lenient saying that they will return to being strict the moment the vacation ends.

The school ended on a happy note when Mort was given his Math exam. If he were to work hard he could 'ace' the subject, but with all the work he was doing and the '(Scooby) Tsuna gang's many interruptions he had no time for it. Somehow he was lucky enough to get an 8o putting him right in the middle of the class (arid away from summer class).

As he walked towards the school gate he heard Tsuna call "Mort-Senpai, wait for us." Mort turned around and was greeted by the gang, Tsuna, Gukodara, Yamamoto and Reborn. He stopped and waited for them. "We are going to the mall. Do you want to come with us?" asked Tsuna. The boy's face looked much batter now and he was as cheerful as ever. Mort smiled _"Seems like hanging around with friends is very special for him. Well I was on my way there anyway..."_ He looked at them and said "Why, not."

The group of four, and a half, walked to the mall. It wasn't that far away but the walk took some time and to make it go faster the boys talked. "So... Mort-Senpai; What are you going to buy?"_"Chance..."_ Mort smiled as they fell into a very elaborate trap. He started asking them what they wanted to buy in hopes to raise their curiosity. He liked them and enjoyed the company but a chance's a chance and he was about to use it.

"Well...Because my birthday is twelve days away and I just got a bi pay check, I was going to buy myself an early present." The guys jaw was open. His words made them remember that Mort was also a person and as such had a birthday. Mort walked forward allowing the three teens to huddle together and talk things through. Reborn listened to the group as they talked about what they should do for Mort. The hitman smiled, Mort was very smart, he made it look like he was answering their question, when infect he used it to tell them about his coming birthday. Reborn himself had already planned for Mort's birthday; he invited a special item from Giannichi Vongola best weapon tuner now all he had to do was swap Tsuna's gift for his.

The three boys caught up with Mort right as he was stepping into the mall. They walked in a small group as they passed through the stores each boy wanted to visit. Gukodara made a small order in a gardening store (suspiciously most of it consisted of fertilizer). Yamamoto bought himself a new set of sport shoes his last pair was worn out from the many hours he spent training. Tsuna was just hanging around enjoying the company of his friends. And Mort bought himself a new pair of 'Haro' BMX bicycles, Tsuna really didn't like the pun.

The four (and a half), left the mall two hours after they got in. Outside they parted ways as each had a different destination. He didn't ask where the others were going, but Mort had to go to work. Usually on most school days, he won't do nights, but this was a special occasion. He was asked by one of the 'Shady place' regular patrons to work at his noodle stand that night. Mort said it was problematic, but was finely persuaded, when the man promised to pay him double the normal pay check.

Using his new bicycle he arrived to the stand and allowed the man to leave and do his business. The first couple of hours went by with ease; the stand usually had one or at most two customers at a time. The trouble started when a familiar figure walked through the shades and took a sit, she was holding something behind her. "Good evening Bianchi, What brought you here?" Mort said in Italian, he enjoyed the language just as much as the woman sitting in front of him but a nagging feeling was at his midst_ "Bianchi and noodles stand why do I feel as though something was supposed to happen?"_

"Mort" she smiled at him, "Reborn was right you really work here tonight." Bianchi took her sit and continued "After you ate all of my cooking, it is only fair I'll eat some of yours." Mort nodded "fair is fair.""Plus I have this girl here that I need to talk with and I know you won't interfere'"your threat is loud and clear." Bianchi let go of whatever she was holding. The thing turned out to be Haru. The girl had a weird mask over her face and she looked at Bianchi that gestured for her to take a sit.

Haru followed the older woman suggestion (more like order) and took a seat. Mort was a bit disheartened of being unable to speak in Italian his second most loved language (the first was Spanish) and asked "What will the ladies have?" the girls looked at their menus in silence, before ordering a simple ball of noodles and tea _"Good, I really didn't want to tell them I only know how to make the simple dish...Bianchi would have started teaching me. I can just imagine it...step 1: go and dig some worms."_ Mort turned his back to them and started preparing the dish while the girls  
>talked.<p>

"Waaai," Said Haru "You're my comrade then, for wanting to rescue Reborn-Chan, Onee-San." Mort just shook his head this was going to end badly. He served the two girls their orders and set down on a chair he had behind the counter. "Reboochi is such a cutie, isn't he?" Haru went on the poor girl didn't know who she was talking to. Well if she did, Mort would have been more then worried. Luckily enough the girl was almost as oblivious as Kyoko.

Bianchi nodded in agreement with Haru's statement and said "Yes, he's wonderful." She sighed in obvious despair. It could also be the hot tea that she just drank _"I should stop it, but as the Doctor would say 'there are some moments that are set in time"_(AN: said Doctor, who broke this law at least one time). Mort just waited for the talk to be over but the two girls moved with a turtle neck pace and had longing looks on her face while they just set there.

"But, that Tsuna guy has to involve Reborn in a hitman game."_"Here, comes the bomb,"_ Mort went over to the fridge and took a diet cock he opened it and waited. "Reborn is the best hitman out there" said Bianchi with a cut throat voice that left no room for doubt _"Houston, we've got lift off." _Mort looked at Haru's face as they changed from frustration to surprise and then to fear.

"My-What're you talking about Onee-Sa..." Haru tried to look as though the woman was teasing her. Infect she was sure of it. How could a reasonable woman believe that such a cute baby was a hitman. Mort rolled his eyes this was taking too damn long each of the women was taking her time eating their food with a slight blush on their cheek.

"Ah..." Bianchi sighed "I can never forget about the thrilling assassination days." Haru's face became paler by the second. Just moments ago she was happy to meet another woman who shared her feelings towards Reborn. With a last ditch effort to persuade herself that the older woman was yanking her chain she started to say "Oh...Please..." as Haru turned her head to look at Bianchi she could see tears welling in her eyes. The realization of the truth came over her. Haru was frozen in her sit for more than a minute.

Finely, after she returned to her senses. Haru robotically took out her purse put money on the counter and ran away as fast as she could. Mort took the money and put it into the cash register before he said in Italian "You know, I think you just broke her soul... she might do something really stupid..." Bianchi and Mort looked at the cloud of smoke that just seconds ago was Haru. They waited a few moments and saw the girl come back and run the other way (towards the direction of her house).

Bianchi had a sinister smile on her face and she said "Girls who think Reborn is a nice harmless baby should have their soul crushed.""And I called Reborn a stalker she's worse than him..." Mort shrugged and looked at the Bianchi, only to find it very hard to do. The women disappeared all that was left was a note. Mort opened the note and read it out loud "Mort, I enjoyed your cooking. Thank you for doing it on the house. Bianchi"_"Well she's a criminal" _Mort sighed and looked outside to the street. The street was empty and it was just about closing time. He locked the stand left the key just  
>above it and drove off on his new bicycle.<p>

The day after:

Mortimor was enjoying his new bicycle. He was riding on them for most of his morning even using them to pass through the latest obstacle course. As he rode on the water channel in the neighborhood, a weird sight was revealed to him. On the bridge right in front of him stood an armored figure. The figure was holding a hockey stick and looked as though it was waiting for someone. Mort's curiosity awakened and he drove to the bridge. As he came closer to the bridge, the armored figure was already in the midst of attacking Tsuna.

Mort drew the two flashlights from his backpack and adjusted them before peddling as hard as he could. Tsuna was being pushed backwards and Reborn was nowhere to be seen. He slid to a stop near the two fighters and blocked the hockey stick with one flashlight. "Sorry but hitting Tsuna is a no go" Mort said before he snapped the stick in two with the other.

Under the motorcycle mask came a feminine shriek "Hacki...Rigor-San?"_"o... fuck no, I told her the girl might do something stupid"_ Mort almost face palmed himself as he remembered the rest of the 'Haru episode' as he called it. Mort looked up to the sky and whispered 'Really?' Before he looked at Haru and said "Minhara-San please withdraw" Tsuna was relieved that Mort came for his rescue, and he was even more relieved when the older teen tried to ask the girl to leave. "I pride myself as a gentleman, but if you keep attacking Tsuna will force me to harm you." Tsuna sweat drop, can't he have at least one normal friend?

As if summoned by all the weirdness that was going around them, Gukodara has arrived to the bridge. He looked at the scene and with his incredible intellect figured it out. Ashamed that Mort was the one to protect Tsuna and not him he drew a bundle of dynamite and shouted "Don't worry Juudaime I'll save you." He tossed the sticks at Haru shouting "die" at her direction, the sticks blow on Impact. The blast sent the armored girl and a charred piece of metal into the river. Gukodara with an air of self importance then said "You're safe now."

Haru was unable to swim with the heavy weight of her armor. Was saying something before she started shouting "San-(something they couldn't understand...Save me-!" (A small joke to people who know Morse) she was moving frantically trying to keep herself afloat. Tsuna was frantic, the girl was attacking him and he wanted her to stop, but he couldn't let her die.

"That isn't good! We've got to save her!" he shouted Gukodara was surprised by the good nature of his boss. But he didn't scorn it like other mafiaso would, instead he adored it, after all if it wasn't for that nature he would have died when they first met. Out of nowhere, really he wasn't there two seconds ago, appeared Reborn. The baby hitman stood on the bridge's railway and watched the struggling Haru. "Reborn" Tsuna shouted with surprise the appearance of the baby frightening him _"where have you been?"_.

"No!" shouted Haru, she was looking at Reborn, still struggling with the water. "This river isn't something you can swim, Reborn-Chan." Haru's powers started to fade and she stopped to struggle. Using her final moments to watch her loved one, she saw an inconceivable (The Prince's bride) scene. Reborn was aiming a small gun at Tsuna's head. Her head slowly started to drown and she heard a loud voice coming from the bridge.

On the bridge Tsuna went into dying will mode and jumped to save Haru. While in the air he shouted "Save Haru as if I was to die!" The shout surprised Haru who looked up in disbelief. Reborn shout two more shouts into Tsuna's ankles which started to rotate like a ship's propellers. "Hold on to me" Shouted Tsuna as he grabbed hold on Haru and pushed the two of them to shore shouting "Swim to the other bank."_"Is he a freaking robot?"_ Mort and Gukodara ran to their boss, the first quickly drew a towel from his bag (never leave your house without one). They helped Haru take the armor down and gave her the towel.

"Thank you very much..." she said, the towel resting on her head. Tsuna drew a pair of spare clothes from his backpack (a necessary precaution with Reborn as your tutor) and put them on. Mort was looking from the side doing the hard job of not laughing at the scene. While Gukodara was like a dark storm cloud giving Haru angry looks

.  
>Finely Gukodara said "Shoo. Did you even think about your actions?"<em>"Did you?"<em>"If something were to happen to the Juudaime, you won't exist in this world" Haru used the towel to hide her face and looked down. Gukodara's face became softer thinking that he shouldn't have shouted at the girl. Tsuna was worried that something happened and was coming in to check on Haru.

The girl suddenly stood up and started shouting "Save Haru as if I was to die!, Hold on to me "Tsuna and Gukodara sweat drop while both Reborn and Mort held their laughter back. Haru blushed as she said "I thought such cheesy lines could only be seen on TV.""Okay that's just pushing it" Tsuna had a look of total surprise on his face. Earlier he feared for the girl now he started to fear for himself. "Swim to the other bank." Haru continued to shout.

"Hey" Tsuna shouted blushing from head to toe. "Stop it!" he was steaming "It's Embarrassing!" Mort couldn't take it anymore so he walked away noticing a blackened piece of metal on the river's bank. He examined the charred metal smelling the strong stanch of burned plastic. He touched it and finely recognition hit him. He walked back to the group just in time to see Tsuna running away with Haru right behind him. The three, Gukodara, Reborn and himself, looked as the two ran into the distance _"if I didn't know them I would have thought they were a couple"_.

When they couldn't see them anymore Gukodara turned around and bowed to Mortimor saying "Thank you for protecting the Juudaime when I wasn't around." Gukodara rose from his bow and smiled at Mortimor who was giving him an unnaturally wide grin. Mortimor brought his fists together and cranked his fist. He then broke his neck. Gukodara could feel a weird vibe coming from the older teen. Something was very wrong in how he acted.

A small vine on Mort's forehead was throbbing wildly. He exhaled loudly and said "Gukodara-San, I know you didn't mean it and you probably didn't even notice it so I am going to give a three seconds head start." Reborn looked at the direction from which Mort came and made a small 'O...' sound. Gukodara on the other hand was oblivious he couldn't understand what Mort wanted or why.

"Mort-San what did I do?" The silver haired boy asked. He knew the auburn long enough to know that Mort would never show anger, he would let it skid right through him. The last time Mort was angry Gukodara found a hole in a deserted house's wall.

"When you throw your dynamites you did more than push Haru to the river..." Mort said in an ill baring voice "You blow my bicycle up," and then in a childish voice he said "And I just got them." Gukodara looked at the charred piece of metal under the bridge and mimicked Reborn by making an 'O...' sound. "One" Mortimor got hold of his flashlights. Although he was usually a man of action Gukodara looked at the older teen turned around and started to run away. Mort let go off his flashlights and smiled at Reborn saying "It never gets old." The hitman nodded and the two walked their separate ways.

10 days later 

Mort just finished delivering the newspapers and made his way to Tsuna's house for a quick breakfast. The younger teen was currently preparing for school, he was one of the only student that required summer classes and as such had to come early and leave late. Mort stepped to the door and listening to his previous experience jumped to the side just as Tsuna ran out. "Good morning Mort-San. Goodbye Mort-San." He shouted waving in the older teen's general direction.

Mort entered the house and set down to the table. There was still food on the table, a clean set of cutlery and a plate to go with them. Mort set down and ate the food in silence_ "Lambo must have already left." _When he was finished he collected the dirty dishes and joined Nana in the kitchen. AS he stepped in Mort said "Thank you for leaving some food for me Swada-San."

Tsuna's mother almost dropped the plate she was holding as he entered Mort was as silent as the grave. "Please, Rigor-San. I already told you to call me Nana, and it's a pleasure from what I hear you help Tsuna all the time. It's the list I can do to thank you."_"Good things to good people. But it has its cost...like my bikes, my previous life, being Hibari's favorite punching bag etc. "_ Mort put the dishes by the sink before leaving.

As he stood at the exit/entrance to the kitchen he said "Still I must thank you. See you all at launch." He walked outside. Doing so he faced a scene he didn't notice before. On a chair in the front yard lay Bianchi. She was wearing a very reviling bikini and had a small glass of lemonade beside her _"Don't ogle her, she or Reborn might kill you." _Mort ran from the deadly sight and out to the street. There Mort took a deep breath, and looked around to check no one was chasing him (although Reborn could still snipe him). Mort had some plans before launch and with that in mind he started walking away. He didn't know of the sniper rifle aimed at him from the roof of Namimori junior high.

Reborn left his prone position and rose to his feet. Putting the rifle aside he said "Well he really didn't do anything." Leon changed beck to his original form and climbed on Reborn's fedora. Reborn opened one of the school's many secret passages and went to join Tsuna. Tsuna was currently being given the final homework for his summer class consisting of a page full of questions. "You'll need to answer all of this correctly or you fail" said the teacher.

Reborn joined Tsuna and Yamamoto as the two agreed to do the homework assignment together. He stepped on a table and said "Do it at home." Tsuna was surprised by his sudden appearance. The brown haired boy eyes almost popped out of their socket. Reborn snickered to himself you really got to enjoy the little things.

Reborn's student turned around on his chair and shouted "Hey, don't suddenly appear in the class room!" Reborn snickered. He enjoyed every chance to surprise Tsuna the boy was uptight and that was one of the many faults Reborn was about to fix. He looked at the two other teen. To his experienced eyes he could see that Yamamoto was faking surprise "This boy wants Tsuna to be at ease so he fakes it."

He smiled and said, "Ciaossu!" The unfazed Yamamoto smiled as well he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and said "hey kid! You seem to be doing well!" He closed his eyes cheerfully. Tsuna turned around on his chair to face Reborn. The brown haired teen looked down at his tutor and said "Moreover, why are you the one who decides where we're going to do our homework?" The duh factor was there. And as a man with love for comedy Reborn had to exploit the situation by saying "Because I'm your home tutor." (In other words if you want my help you need to be home). Tsuna looked mildly embarrassed "H-hey!" he said meekly.

Yamamoto's eyes turned dead serious. He gazed at Reborn judging him, measuring his soul if one could measure such a thing. Reborn felt the gaze and let the boy do as he pleased, he was not dangerous to him. The gaze softened, before Yamamoto started laughing. He lifted Reborn by his shoulders a deed usually punished by death. "HaHaHaHa...l see...Tsuna you have a good home Tutor" Yamamoto said. Tsuna sweat dropped in disbelief._"Yamamoto thinks it's a joke again"_ the brown haired boy thought.

Yamamoto put Reborn on his shoulder and picked up the page of homework. He showed the page to Reborn and said "Can you take a look at my homework too? I'll treat you to some snacks later." Even though he wasn't a real baby or even young enough to be persuaded by candies Reborn was never a man to refuse payment for a service he was going to give freely. Reborn looked at the page seeing it was only simple questions (AN: yes even number 7 he is a genius after all) and said "OK...But if I just simply tell you things it won't be beneficial for you. So until you can do things by yourself up to some point, I'm not going to say anything." Although Reborn preferred the Spartan way of 'do it or die'. Right now the big threat of staying a year was enough. So he went for his second most favored way, the way he used on his more experienced students. He would get them to do their best without you, and when the best isn't enough he'd make them do batter.

Yamamoto was very happy with his statement. He started petting Reborn on his fedora. Yet another deed usually punished by death; although the punishment was usually carried out by Leon that hated being shaken. Yamamoto then said with a sincerely happy voice "Impressive thing to say, you! I like this guy." Reborn's student on the other hand was gawking at his fate tempting friend. The boy only spoke when his friend's word finely hit home in his head. Mouth open wide he said "You're seriously going to do it at my place?"

Tsuna arrived home shortly after Reborn in toe. Yamamoto said he had some things to pick up before they start. The two entered Tsuna's house to find a weird scene occurring in the kitchen. Mort was holding a plate of pudding high above his head while Lambo was trying to reach for it jumping on the table. Near Lambo's usual sit was a plate of vegetables he didn't eat. "If you don't eat your veggies, you can't have any pudding." Mort said. _"How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your veggies?"_ Reborn added in silence. Lambo made a last ditch effort to reach for the pudding. He jumped onto Mort's face and tried to climb on said person's hand to reach for the plate. The Auburn teen twitched his hand and bounced the plate upward allowing him, to catch it with his free hand and shake Lambo off of the other. Lambo gave up and went for his veggies, muttering something about Mort being evil. Mort turned and looked at Tsuna and Reborn and said "Hey Tsuna-San, Reborn-San. How was your day?"

Tsuna opened his mouth and started to say "Well..." His sentence was cut when Lambo, who noticed the chance and throw his fork at the plate of pudding. Mort moved his hand out of the fork's trajectory and the cutlery hit the wall instead. "Lambo next time, please aim at the plate not my hand" Tsuna shook his head Mort adopted all too well to the small Bovino. But he had to admit ever since the older teen joined their meals those became calmer and he was actually able to hit his breakfast most of the time. Mort got up and took the fork out of the wall tossing it at Lambo before he said "Sorry about that, I got to give him points for being persistent." Tsuna focus was back on the problem at hand and he said "Well today the teacher gave as a do it or fail homework so we, Yamamoto and I that is, are going to do it together." Tsuna showed Mort the paper. Mort looked at it and shrugged there were over fifty questions in it. He noticed number 7 seemed different than the rest but just let it go _"I remembered it was hard but! don't remember the answer so I'll just let things play out." _

"Good luck with that, if you need me I'll probably be here, your mother told me to watch over Lambo she had some errands to do." He turned and saw that said 5 years old finished his veggies. As promised Mort throw the plate of pudding at the boy in a spinning motion. The plate stopped on the table on top of the empty plate of vegetables. Lambo jumped with joy and started devouring the pudding. Reborn looked at Mort with obvious amusement; the boy was shaping up to be a great member of Tsuna's family. Tsuna was just amazed with Mort's skills, but was called back to reality when a knock on the door was heard. Tsuna bent down and put his face in front of Reborn's. "All right!" Tsuna said "Please stay quiet, got that?" He wanted it to be two normal boys doing normal homework in a normal house. He knew he couldn't get it all but at least he could stop the small devil from interfering. He could just imagine what his tutor would make them do if he was to get involved (most of it consisted of weird devices he had already experienced in the past).

Reborn smiled and said "I already said I'm not going to say anything!" Tsuna knew Reborn usually kept to his words. So, with that promise in hand, the brown haired boy got up and opened the door. Standing outside were not only Yamamoto, but Gukodara too. Yamamoto was holding a bag of groceries in his hand and Gukodara was smoking again (he said he'll stop when Tsuna told him he didn't like the smell). "We are here" stated Yamamoto. Two facts surprised Tsuna the first was that Gukodara came to his house today, the second that the two teens in front of him were actually getting along for more than five seconds. "Wha!" he shouted, backing away from the door. "Why is Gukodara-Kun here...?" he asked. The two entered the house and Yamamoto put down the bag of groceries before he pointed at the silver haired boy and said "I was thinking about it and I figured if there isn't someone who understands the stuff, we're never gonna finish it right?" Tsuna couldn't fault his logic. "With Gukodara here we have the skills of 100 people" The black haired boy continued.

Gukodara was actually blushing at the praises bestowed on him by his rival. The smoker, silently mumbled "Oh please."_"True Gukodara Kun is scary, but..."_ Tsuna thought _"He's good at studying ...Maybe with Gukodara-Kun's skills I can finish quickly!"_ He was very pleased with the thought and was ready to go up when Mort came out of the kitchen (Lambo was currently in the toilet). Mort looked at the four other occupants of the room and pointed at the bag of groceries as he asked "What's this? not planning a surprise party are we? Because that's a real buzz kill." All three boys were shocked; they made sure to remember the older teen's birthday. They even went back to the mall two weeks ago to buy presents together. Yet when it was a day away they forgot it completely. Reborn smiled yesterday he received his order from Giannichi and already swapped it with Tsuna's original present, which he made his own.

"Mort-San we completely forgot it was today the moment we finish with our homework we'll celebrate it." Tsuna said. He made sure to take the wireless phone with him as the three boys want upstairs to his room. Mort smiled he was sure that the event will be forgotten so he already made arrangements for a celebrations. Lambo walked out of the toilets and Mort said "Lambo do you want to go out for a small shopping trip" Lambo's eyes went cold when the words 'shopping trip' were said. He went with Nana for too many trips, and the experience was not fun. Mort saw the cold look in the 5 years old eyes and said "we are having a party tonight." In an instant Lambo's face brightened up and he was jumping with joy.

"A party with cake and everything?" the question was answered with a nod of Mort's head. "Yay" he shouted "Must be a party for the greatness of Lambo" he said. Mort shook his head and said "Sorry Lambo not this one. This one's for me; it's my birthday today. Maybe next time will make it for you." Lambo didn't care and ran at Mort who lifted him and put the small kid on his shoulder. Reborn smiled Mort took Lambo for more than the obvious reason of keeping his promise; the kid was trouble and would have interfered in Tsuna's assignment. Mort and Lambo walked through the city. It was a very unusual shopping trip, mostly because no money was used, Mort was only collecting favors. The baker gave him a free cake for his help a few weeks ago he heard about the grim outcome of the boy's kindness. The groceries store owner allowed Mort to take some snacks 'on the house' for his hard work when most of his employs were on a trip abroad, he even gave Lambo a lollipop for free. After he collected some more favors around town, Mort and Lambo were on their way back to Tsuna's house. Mort was holding about ten begs while Lambo was still licking his lollipop.

Arriving to the entrance, Lambo hoped off of his sit and went to open the door for Mort. The two noticed the door knob was melted, which meant that all it required in order to enter the house was to push the door open. Lambo did so and Mort entered the house hearing some shouts from upstairs. He entered the kitchen meeting Nana who was in the midst of cooking dinner for the party "Tsuna must have called her and told her it was my birthday." Hearing him entering the kitchen she turned to face him "Happy birthday Mort-San." The woman was truly happy for him and in a some weird fashion having her made the load of missing his parents a all lot easier. "Thank you Nana-San." He answered putting his bags on the kitchen table he said "I got this for the party, I hope you don't mind if I'll go upstairs to see what the others are doing?" He caught Lambo by his Afro when the child tried to touch the cake. "Not at all Mort-San you can all come down in an hour." Mort nodded to her and left the room Lambo still in his hand. He walked up the stairs and entered Tsuna's room to find Bianchi sitting near the small table inside. The boy's and Haru were watching her as she tried to solve the equation in question number 7. Reborn was sleeping on a hammock a bubble sprouting out of his nose. Mort walked in as quiet as he could but was noticed when Lambo shouted" Guyah...are you playing a game...Lambo-San wants to join the game." Mort almost smacked his head with the small boy when everyone turned to look at him.

"_1 should say 'Honey I'm home', but Bianchi, Gukodara, Reborn or Haru will misinterpret it and kill me"_"Hey everyone." they all answered in unison "Just came to say my BD party is in an hour." Responding to the statement Bianchi gave stern looks to Tsuna and Gukodara before she got up from her sitting position. She approached him held out the page of homework and told Mort "Here take this maybe you can solve it, I have an errand to do"_"From the looks of things it's probably getting me a present but I should say nothing. She might kill me."_ Mort nodded and let her leave the room. Mort took a sit near the table and started giving his best to solve the question. After trying for a very long and tormenting time, he gave up. Mort fumbled in his pocket out load he said"Well here goes something" everyone looked as he flipped the coin and said "If its heads the answer's even" everybody including the sleeping Reborn and Leon sweat dropped. The coin fell on heads. Mort then flipped the coin twice more claiming the answer to be 4, no one believed him.

They were all depressed by their failure when a middle aged man entered through the door and said "Since there was no answer I just came in. Which is it Haru? The question you don't understand?" everyone but Haru looked at the man in questioning gazes. His arrival surprised them especially because no one knew him. "W...Who's that?" asked Tsuna for the first time he wasn't shell shocked by someone's uninvited arrival.

"This one daddy." Haru said with joy. She was smiling wildly at the man, her father. She then realized no one knew she invited him and she started to explain "Oh, my father teaches math in the university. That's why I called him over." Tsuna was so happy maybe they could finely solve the question. "Why didn't you say that from the beginning! He's the ultimate helper!" he passed Haru's father the question paper. The man read the question in question and said "This is definitely past university level, but with my skills I can solve it"

Haru's father went to work scribbling invisible formulas and calculating in his head. After a few minutes of doing his thing Haru's father said "The answer is 3" everyone was happy he was able to solve it. A big sigh of relief passed through the room that is until a familiar voice said "No it's 4" everyone looked at Reborn who was now wide awake back to his normal suit (he dressed up for Mort's birthday) "You made a mistake in the 'Foxtail formula'. So the answer is 4."

Tsuna was flabbergasted how could Reborn say such a thing to this nice man. "Wha! What are you saying Reborn! You're talking to a university professor!" he shouted at his tutor. The letter was doing his usual waking up routine, a series of starches. Meanwhile Haru's dad seemed to ponder over something he looked at Reborn very closely and said "Those sideburns...I've seen them before ..."He pondered for a while longer before shouting "I remember!" everyone turned their gaze at him as he continued and said "You are the genius mathematician, Dr. Borin!"

The statement surprised everyone especially Tsuna. "Wha?...What are you saying?" the brown haired boy asked. "Dad" said Haru in a voice that can only be that of a question. The older man looked in his many pockets for something. Finely he drew a piece of newspaper encased in plastic wrap. With excitement born of total admiration he said "There's no mistake! He's the one who suddenly appeared in the academic community and solved problems that were said to be impossible to solve. The rare genius mathematician Dr. Borin." He gave Tsuna the paper.

Tsuna looked at the picture with scrutinizing eyes. The picture was indeed awkwardly similar to Reborn. A list of achievements was written below and a small article was written besides it. _"I think it's Leon on his hat" _Mort was peering over Tsuna's shoulder. "He does look like him," Tsuna said in a reluctant voice. After a small pause he continued "But...I think you got the wrong person" he was unable to accept it.

"No." said Haru's father he was looking at the question again. "As a proof, I did get it wrong." The entire room was looking at him surprised by the statement, this professor who teaches in the university has admitted to be wrong. After the man did the equations again, he stated "The answer is 4" _"I told you so, don't diss the coin." _Everyone but two people shouted "Eh?" in unison.

"you're seriously a mathematician" shouted the flustered Tsuna, he was looking at the hammock the small hitman slept upon. "Wow, Reborn-Chan" said a flushing Haru she was looking at the same direction. There was only one problem in this picture. Reborn was nowhere to be seen. Said baby has jumped out of the window moments ago when all eyes were on Haru's father. "Tsu-Kun~" Nana's voice came from downstairs, Tsuna couldn't become any redder even if Kyoko was to kiss him.

"Yes, mom?" Tsuna called to her. "Everything is ready downstairs so come down before the dinner gets cold." Tsuna gave up on questioning his missing tutor and everyone followed him as he left the room. Walking down the stairs Gukodara and Haru tried to push each other to get to walk by Tsuna's side. This fight brought to the hilarious but unfortunate result of a pile made from Tsuna's Haru's and Gukodara's bodies forming at the end of the stairs.

Mortimor couldn't help it he laughed as hard as he possibly could. This was all, just too comical. He walked down the steps and with Yamamoto and Haru's father helped the three up. After Tsuna stopped seeing star they said their farewells to Haru and her father and joined Nana in the living room. The living room was marvelous. Hung from the ceiling was a big sign that said Happy Birthday, Mort in Japanese, signed across it were the names of each business or man he helped through out the two months he spent in Namimori. The table hosted each and everyone of Mortimor's most favorite dishes some bought by him some made by Nana. And at the middle of the table was the cake he didn't even see it when he got it. The cake was coated with pure white cream on top of it was written "To Mortimor Happy Birthday, from Namimori." The cheesy blessing struck home at Mortimor's heart and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Thank you Nana-San it is more then my own parents have ever done for me" he hugged the elderly woman. Said woman was surprised by the boys reaction (and had made it her business to talk with his parents if plausible). She hugged him back and showed him to the sit at the top of the table, a special sit for a special day. While the rest started to take their sit Reborn snuck in and joined them. This occurrence would have not gone by unimposing if only for the knock on the door. Moving their focus from one subject to another the knock on the door made everyone forget what they wanted to ask Reborn. Tsuna left the room and quickly came back. He was joined by two ladies, Kyoko and Bianchi.

The two ladies each held a present, and after a small session of whispers between Tsuna and Kyoko the two approached Mort. Kyoko was the first to arrive at Mort because Bianchi was busy putting a set of very weird goggles on. The golden-brown haired teen presented the gift to Mort and said "Ryoheinii-San said I should tell you, he's very sorry but he wont be coming today. He's got a match tomorrow and needs to train to the Extreme." Mort nodded it sounded just like his friend. He took the gift from Kyoko put it by his chair and said "Thank you for coming all the way here, please would you like to join us there is plenty of food and we'll be happy to have you with us" _" I am certain Tsuna would." _ Tsuna was blushing madly, and Kyoko was quickly matching his color, after a very long silence Kyoko said "I'd love to" and set down as close to Tsuna as possible (without raising suspicion of course).

Next was Bianchi. She started to walk towards Mort, passing right in front of Gukodara. Tsuna was surprised Gukodara wasn't having a seizure by now. After asking Reborn he learned that when Bianchi covers her face Gukodara's sickness doesn't occur. Bianchi stopped and said in Italian "Happy birthday Mort." She then leaned in to his ear and whispered "This is a gift I am sure you can value. But please don't open in the company of the others." Out of seemingly nowhere she dropped a small box to his lap. Mort made sure to hide the box and said in Italian "Thank you Bianchi." She got up and went for her usual sit.

All seated they were about to start hitting when Tsuna cried in pain "Oww. Reborn what was that for?" asked an angry Tsuna. The hitman was standing on his chair and had as it seemed kicked his student. The look on his face was unreadable. It was a mixture of many feelings that even the ever understanding Yamamoto couldn't figure out. "A friend of yours is having his birthday at your home, on your table and you're not going to say a single word of blessing to him. That is not how my disciple acts, now get up and say something, or I swear to God that I'll make sure, after the next few days you won't be able to leave your bed from pain" the last threat was said in whisper only Tsuna hard.

The brown haired boy rose to attention in a manner of milliseconds. His glass of drink in his hand, a spell of silence was cast upon the table everyone waited for Tsuna to speak. It took him a moment to compose himself. He was shocked by Reborn's harsh words and needed to come up with something feasible. After what seemed to the silent table as forever (actually less then 40 seconds) Tsuna spoke. "We are all here to celebrate a special day. Fifteen years ago our friend Mort-Senpai was born. Although we only know him for a few weeks and know almost nothing of his past. He has proved himself a man with pure heart, with dedication and a grate friend to have. I will never regret the day I met Mort-Senpai, and I am sure non of you will either. So in the name of everyone here I wish to say, Happy Birthday Mort-Senpai may we all celebrate this day for many years to come" He raised his cup and said "Kampai" everyone looked at Tsuna for a few seconds. Even Tsuna tried to look at himself, he didn't know where did that speech come from but it had its effect. Slowly everyone were 'back to business' and shouted "Kampai" as well clicking their glasses together (well everyone but Bianchi whose poison touch turned her drink poisonous).

The meal flow by at lightning speed. Everyone talked laughed and enjoyed themselves to no end. But the sad fact is that every meal has to end and after two hours of fun they have reached one of the party's final segments. 15 candles were put on the cake and then lit by Gukodara (the only one with a lighter). Before blowing the candles Mort stood up and said "Thank you everyone for an amazing night and for how you acted to me this last two months. I am happy that I have found such grate friends, to be with, and I am proud to call you my family" _"sorry Tsuna but it had to be said" _" I wish we would be able to party this day every year for many years to come and I'll do everything in my power to make it happen. Again thank you for an amazing night..." he bent down and blow all the candles out. Mort rose then rose up and with a sheepish smile said "So who wants some cake." The cake was amazing, the coating was spectacular and inside there were three different lairs of chocolate with cherries mixed in the dark lair to make the taste even batter.

They all ate the cake marveling its taste while Mort started to pile all the presents in front of him on the table and said "It only seems to be fair that I'll open this in front of you, after all its a grate pleasure to see someone happy from what you gave him" They all agreed while Lambo was taking yet another plate of cake for himself. Mort opened the first present, the note said it was from Gukodara. He tore the wrapping paper and inside (very ironically) were a set of shields and a helmet used by bike riders. Mort looked at him with puzzled eyes and the silver haired boy answered the silent question "I bought this the same day you bought your bicycles."

Mort laughed and said "It doesn't matter I can still use them when I am doing Parkour, a kind of in town extreme sport," he explained to his friends and continued "to get from one place to another." Gukodara seemed to calm down and Mort opened the next present, this one from Nana. It was a key with a holder that said 'Your always welcome in this house'. The tears that ran down his cheeks were all the reaction he needed to give to the caring woman. Next he opened Yamamoto's gift. The gift was a book in English called 'Good Omens'. "I saw you were starting to reread books in English class so I thought a new book will be a good present for you, the seller said it was a great read and will fit you perfectly." Mort smiled he really did start rereading his books and a new one was just what he wanted.

"Thank you Yamamoto, its nice of you to notice." Mort put the book to the side and opened Ryohei's gift. Inside was a small training sack and two knuckles with a note that said "Still waiting for you to join to the Extreme." Mort shook his head, ever since he met him Ryohei tried to make him join the boxing team, the answer was always no and staid the same. He looked at Kyoko and said "Tell him thank you but no." Kyoko smiled in understanding. Lambo came over to him gave him a hand grenade which he out in his pocket. There were now only two gifts left Reborn's and Tsuna's. Mort went for Reborn's first, he opened the gift and he inside there was a Swiss knife, Mort took it out and heard a muffle from Tsuna who was chucking on his cake. A note was inside the box and it said "Mort-Senpai. The minute I saw this in the store I thought of you, you always work in a different job and adapt to everything with ease. Just like this knife. Happy birthday, Tsuna." After reading the note, Mort looked at Reborn with questioning gaze _"why would Reborn give me Tsuna's gift"_ Reborn gestured for him to open the second box. Inside were two chains in the form of bracelets. Each chain ended with a small metallic rod. inside on the far wall of the box were written the words "I'll explain later. R." Mort put the two 'bracelets' on, and felt a small tingle as they became tighter by his hand, and said "Thank you Reborn-San, Tsuna-San."

They kept on with the party for a while longer but in the end everyone had to go. Mort staid to help clean up the mess and made sure to keep the sign from the ceiling somewhere safe. Finally when it was all said and done he set down with Reborn and Tsuna at their shared room. "Reborn why the hell did you change our presents? And what did I just give Mort-Senpai?" _"Well that's cutting right down to the chase"_ The hitman set in front of the two arms crossed, his fedora was covering his face.

"I am sure you have seen Mort fighting with his flashlights" Tsuna nodded he saw Mort use two flashlights to fight Haru on the bridge. "Well Mort told me those were based on a mythological weapon that was given by the god of war to a man who swore his allegiance to him." Tsuna started to fear what was about to come next "What you just gave Mortimor, is a special version of that very weapon I ordered from the Vongola's best weapon craftsman. With him accepting it he swore his allegiance to you and will forever be at your command" _"Reborn's taking some drastic measures to make sure I am not a traitor" _Tsuna's fears came true he was about to say he was sorry when he saw the bright smile on the other teen's face.

Mort was gleaming with joy, he was accepted to the Vongola family, even if under suspicion, and he got the freaking 'Blades of Chaos' to bout. This was worth all the trouble he had to go through his entire life. "So Reborn-San how do I use this thing." Mort asked examining everything about his new weapon. Tsuna was currently shocked by his Senpai's reaction, the older teen accepted the fact he was now Tsuna's underling with out a second thought. He even seemed happy by that fact.

"Well from what Giannichi told me there's supposed to be a button on each rod to activate them. One press to transform them, and a second to change them back." Mort found the button and pressed. The change happened in an instant, the chain become at least twice longer but the wight was non existent, and the rod was now a longer version of the mission combat knife (used by the US navy seals). "Giannichi said its the best blade one could have, its made of titanium, so it won't brake or become doll, its non-magnetic and can even slowly heal itself. The chains are actually created by one of his weird mechanisms and can stretch for up to 50 feet without gaining weight. " Even Tsuna was impressed although he didn't like the prospect of his friend using a killing weapon.

"Thank you very much Reborn-San, I'll make sure to only use them to protect Tsuna or others and not for stupid fights." Reborn nodded and the statement eased some of Tsuna's fears. Mort got up and said "Well I held the two of you awake long enough" he pressed the button turning the blades back to roads and said "Goodnight and thank you for that speech Tsuna." Tsuna almost forgot what happened only a few hours ago and was about to ask Reborn about it but his demonic tutor was already asleep. Following his teacher's lead, and in fear of waking Reborn, Tsuna entered his bad and went to sleep.

Outside of the Swada residence Mort puled out Bianchi's gift and opened it, it was a small box. He took the lid off and saw a neatly folded note inside he took it out and read the Italian words "Mort, only a few people know what I am about to tell you next, I can make different kind of poisons with my cocking. This one in particular is the most special of them all. A flask this size will robe twenty years of a man's life. But a single drop will heal him and give him back all the strength in the price of tomorrow's. Knowing Reborn and the Vongola, this may come in handy. I wish you luck in the future, Bianchi." He looked inside the box to see a silver chain attached to a small crystal flask with a crimson colored content.

Mortimor put the chain on his neck, the note back in the box and started walking home. If things were simple, he would have gone to his apartment take a good night sleep and enjoy two more weeks of his summer brake. Unfortunately things never are. As he walked home he passed by the water channel on the near bank he saw quite a sight. Hibari Kyouya was going to start fighting with a hundred men. Each men held either a bat, brass knuckle or other assortment of blunt weapons. The fight hasn't started yet, but would in a matter of seconds._"I should let them kill him I won't need to pay rent...O God damn you conscience." _Mort ran down to the bank and joined by Hibari's side. "What are you doing Herbivore? I hate crowding!" the raven haired boy said.

"Well Kyoya-San, I see a big crowd over there what do you say about we bit them to death first." finishing his statement he pressed the button on his two roads, turning them into blades. Hibari smiled wickedly he didn't say anything, he just poised his two tunfas and charged. The group of troublemakers didn't know what hit them. At first they focused on Hibari, but then Mort started using his blades to efficiently, and with out causing lethal damage, taking people out. The fight soon enough separated into two circles, one around Hibari and one around Mort. Although under the pressure of numbers the two didn't give in and were able to hold their ground.

Slowly but surely the numbers decreased. The hooligans that planed on fighting only one formidable opponent had to fight two. Not only that but they tried to avoid making direct contact with the auburn boy, the two knives were dangerous and it was a miracle no one died by them up till now, no one wanted to be the first. Now there were only ten men left, Hibari and Mort just waited for them to attack but one of the men tore a piece of with cloth from a fallen hooligan and waved it. Hibari nodded his thirst satisfied, he allowed the ten men to take care of the rest. Mort was about to leave when he heard the raven haired boy say "Herbivore why didn't you fight like this before?"

Mort turned to face Hibari and said "Well, I didn't want you to know I can. I feared that showing off will bring the reaction I am seeing right now" Hibari's eyes were filled with interest." So I'll be going now I had one hell of a party today and I am tired." Mort started to walk but a hand on his shoulder stopped him _"I'm doomed"_. He turned around to see Hibari standing behind him his palm open and a red arm band on it _"Is that?"_. The words "First lieutenant Omnivore" where written in black over it . "The next meeting, is on the first day of the semester during the morning announcements. Don't be late." _"No freaking why!"_ Mort took the band bowed and ran as fast as possible making sure Hibari won't try to fight him.

**An: well i hope you enjoyed. I gave Mort some presents he could use later and some that i just think he deserved. I am going to add a poll about the question I asked last episode because I now have a way to make it plausible. So please vote.**

**One finel note please R&R I really want to know if you enjoy my writing (I know you do Feycrox please keep with your good work).  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Discipline is power

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I wrote this thing about four times before submitting. Hope you enjoy.**

Discipline is power.

It was Saturday night, the night after Mort's birthday he was currently working in the 'Shady place'. The auburn teen although smiling was spreading an aura of death and despair. After the first hour of the night passed by, the regulars couldn't bare the auburn's atmosphere, neither could the glass (Mort started using excessive force against them). Finely Shou the work manager at the construction site came over and said "OK boy. For the last hour all you did was pretend you're happy while extracting your anger on this poor glass. So tell me what's eating you right now or I'll need to force it."

Mort took from sighed _"no use hiding it, maybe they'll know what to do."_ He searched his pocket finally taking out the red arm band he received from Hibari. He slammed it on the table and said "That's what eating me. Last night I had my fifteenth birthday. And this is the present, if one can call it a present, I received from Hibari." Eyes all around the room widened, Shou read the rank on the armband 'first lieutenant Omnivore'.

"Well, I can see why you are worried, you told me he seems to be interested in you as an opponent and this might be a way to keep you in arms reach." Mort nodded in agreement this was his greatest fear be a living punching bag, even with his new weapons he was about 40% out of Hibari's class. "But, I still think you should take the job" Mort eyes widened "Is he crazy?" he was about to speak when Shou stopped him "Wait and listen. You told me you joined a familiga, well don't you think you need to get as strong as possible to protect your boss.""There's some logic there""Well I can attest that the best way to get stronger is by fighting, and if you'll be in the committee you can fight non-stop. So even if it's fighting Hibari everyday you should take the invitation and use it for your advantage. Who knows maybe Hibari will let your rent go." Mort had to admit it was a solid argument, and he had no counter.

Mort put the armband in his pocket. He looked at the older man and said "Thank you Shou-San, I needed to hear that from someone." The older man patted him on the shoulder. Shou then turned around holding his glass up high and said "Now that we got that settled you all heard it our Mort had his Birthday yesterday so let's party for him." It was sheer luck that not even a single glass broke during Mort's gloomy state, it was impossible at the party that followed. The Yakuza cheered fifteen times gulping a full glass each time, some fainted on the way but many survived the entire thing. Of course as drunk gangsters go it ended with yet another bar fight, which Mort had to stop, and yet another destroyed stereo this time it suffered being hit by two full beer glasses and a full grown male.  
>After a long night of cleaning and inviting cab after cab (he had a phone book with addresses of safe house, by gang), he left the place. Mort felt better, for someone who feared his existence was coming to an end just a few hours ago. He got back home in due time and slept for the rest of the night and most of the morning after (no newspapers on Sunday). The rest of the summer brake passed in a flash he spent most of his days at the Swada household watching over Lambo, or enjoying with the rest. He was not surprised when on one of those careless days; a young Irie Shoichi came over and tried to return a compensation gift back. The teen suffered quite a shock and only with Tsuna's and Mort's help was able to cope with what happened.<p>

The first Monday of the semester

The vacation was finely over, for the demise of most students and teachers. Mort wasn't among them he expected that day in mixed emotions, fear for his life, and a great amount of interest to see where the wind will take him. He came to school not wearing the armband; he was yet to officially join and wanted to go by procedure. As such he arrived to the committee office with five minutes to spare. Mort entered the office to see it was already packed with people. They all had the same hair style and wore the same clothes, including an arm band declaring their rank. Mort walked to the only one he recognize, Kusakabe was standing by the lone table in the room, with his trademark twig in his mouth. As Mort arrived to Hibari's right hand the man said "Hello Mortimor-San shouldn't you be in the morning announcements?"

Mort reached for his pocket and took out the red armband Hibari gave him "I'd have been there if I didn't get this last Friday" The entire room fell into silence. People looked at the red armband the new guy reveled, there were very few who were invited by Hibari himself. Usually those invited would be delinquents he found respectful, but this man wasn't and to receive such a high rank he must have done something amazing.

Mort waited until the effect wore of and Kusakabe said "Well after I saw you fighting by his side I wondered what will happen. Our cameras didn't catch your talk.""They have cameras? Big brother... Are we?" Kusakabe then turned to face the crowd of the committee members and said "Everyone listen up this is Mortimor Rigor, this passing Friday he fought side by side with Hibari-San resulting with his admission to the committee. Hibari has given him the same rank as mine 'First lieutenant'. Now before our leader arrives stand in position and wait." The members quickly did as ordered standing in two neat lines to each side of the door waiting for their grate leader arrival. "Mortimor-San if you wish to talk about your position we would do so latter for now please wear the armband and join me."  
>Mort did as told, he didn't want to inquire Hibari's Morning wrath. He put the armband on his left hand and joined Kusakabe, who was standing behind the table to the right. The perfect signed that he should stand on the other side to which Mort complied. Just as he took his position Hibari arrived. His arrival was accompanied by a wave of bows by the lined up perfects. The carnivore strode through the ranks of his underlings, checking each as he passed by them, finally taking his seat at the table.<p>

"You may straighten up." Everyone did so. "This is the first day of the semester so some of the Herbivores might feel more lenient to break the rules. Make sure to stay near to the usual troublemakers and be sure to report every susceptible activity."And here I thought he was just a fighting loving maniac""Other than that everything's the same;" the raven haired leader looked around and said "Finely is there someone who has a comment or a request to make."

"The room was silent, after a few seconds one brave perfect raised his hand. Hibari approved by nodding his head "Hibari-San, I wish to ask for a small release from duties, my grades have dropped and this is my last year at this establishment, I wish to leave with a good score." The raven haired man nodded and turned his head to Kusakabe "Reduce his duties to the bare minimum and arrange a program to help him on his studies." Kusakabe drew a small notebook and wrote the orders.

"Dismissed" The perfect scattered to begin their duties only three men remained in the room, Hibari, Kusakabe and Mort. Mort left his position and stood in front of Hibari. "So Omnivore..." said the raven haired teen "you took the position.""That's surprising I thought you were going to force me into it." Mort looked into the boys eyes and asked "I had an opinion in this?" Hibari smiled a dark grin "I did come with a few requests." Hibari nodded for him to go on "One, I am not going to use that hair style, nor the clothes," he pointed at Kusakabe "or paint my hair black, in that manner, I like how it's now and I find it more suitable for my lifestyle." The perfect nodded in agreement."Two, if we were to fight each minute is decreased from my rant as par our contract goes" another node "Three, I wish to know why did you make me join."

Hibari gave him a stern look and said "Very well Omnivore. Your fighting skills are below me but far above the average, you showed respect to the rules and almost suicidal will to help people, by the talk at the town you are a reliable man with high work attics. You have high tests score and as per your first day of schools gave deserving punishment to Herbivores who didn't know their place. Although you made a poor copy of myself while doing so.""Damn I hoped he didn't see that bit.""You have recently befriended Swada Tsunaioshy and his gang of whom we wanted to keep watch. Please don't misunderstand we don't wish to turn you into a spy but to make sure that someone of authority and the ability to take action to prevent damage to the school or its students will be with them.""Damn, there isn't a single flew in his logic."

Mort sighed he was unable to do anything in this situation, "Very well Hibari-San, now that we closed our ground rules what are my responsibilities?" Hibari's smile turned somewhat amused. Mort felt very uneasy by the fact that the man only smiled while talking with him. Never once did the smile leave Hibari's face "I just want to run away before something bad (for me) happens."  
>Kusakabe stepped up and said "Well Mortimor-San, basically your responsibilities will be the opposite of mine, if I am the manager of this committee charged of the paper work, with what I have seen from the cameras and Hibari told me you'll be the muscle. As the second strongest fighter, you'll have to deal with all threats or attacks against the committee that don't require Hibari's help." Yay, I'll get to fight... "Of course you're also to be enforcing the rules like all members do. And finely like Kyu-San said you will be responsible to Swada's group.""Wait so I'm getting paid for being with my friends, 'Easiest job ever'."<p>

Mort tried not to smile from what he heard so far but what the raven haired boy said next made sure he won't. "Of course you'll also be responsible of keeping me company on a daily basis; it would be far more entertaining to fight an Omnivore than an Herbivore." Mort gulped any sentiments of happiness were gone with the wind. Kusakabe was about to laugh at Mortimor's bitten face, he looked like a puppy.

"Everything has a price. This may just be too high of a price but I might have no choice."Mort bit on his bottom lip, squeezed his eyes counted to three and said "When do I start?" Hibari smiled wickedly he was going to enjoy this. Only by the good grace of Kusakabe was Mort saved from fighting Hibari at that very moment. The taller teen looked at his leader, reading his mind after years of learning the way the man ticked. "You'll start tomorrow, I still need to write you in the logs and do all the necessities for your new position." Mort almost sighed with relief, only almost because he wasn't sure how will Hibari react.

With this information in hand Mort did what every reasonable man would do at that very moment. He bowed and said "Thank you, very much see you tomorrow." He then ran as fast as he could, leaving only a small cloud of dirt as a testimony for his presence. Hibari's smiled turned into a scorn and he said "Get me the names of the man on cleanup duty this week there shouldn't be dirt in this office." the three men missed the next two weeks of school under the legitimate reason of 'missed a spot'.

Mort ran to class A-2 as fast as he could he didn't look back, a fan of the 'Scream' movies he knew you shouldn't do that. He arrived to class oblivious to the armband on his hand. He stepped in to see that the lesson as already started. His entrance steered the room into mild commotion. A wave of whispers started and ended as his new rank was discussed no one, but Ryohei actually knew him and they feared he might be as bad as Hibari; or worse if such a thing is possible.

The teacher was surprised as well, but after three years with Hibari in the school she adopted quickly and let him take his seat no question asked. The lesson passed in silence everyone feared the newest addition to the committee. Four man in particular were shaking under their tables. Mort found grate amusement with smiling wide smiles to the four bullies. This simple gesture sent waves of sweat to the floor _"I can understand why Hibari does this, its just to damn fun. Just this simple armband is enough to sand them to their moms."_

Ryohei who was watching Mort was currently in a very hard situation, he hated those. He wanted to ask Mort about the armband, but passing notes was prohibited and Mort might give him detention. He couldn't talk, and texting was also prohibited. He wanted to shut in frustration but that was not allowed either. For the first time in many years the hyperactive boy was unable to do anything, and this was quickly leading him to his breaking point. The situation was saved when Mort throw a small note saying 'Later'. Ryohei was curios, but the knowledge his friend was at least willing to band some rules for talking with him helped passing the lesson with somewhat less concern.

The lesson ended a 15 minutes break was given to them until the next teacher will come. Silent whispers were heard around the class everyone were ears dropping to Mort's and Ryohei conversation. After five minutes of Mort telling his story to Ryohei, the white haired boy shouted "I don't get it to the Extreme." Mort exhaled heavily he wanted to smack his friend for being so stupid but he had to admit this story was weird and very complicated. "Basically I was forced into joining the Disciplinary Committee by Hibari-San, under the threat of heavy beatings and losing my apartment."

It took all his resolve and good will he had to not hit his friend when Ryohei said "So why didn't you say that?" Mort shock his head made a small breathing exercise to calm himself and said in the must understanding voice he had "I did, four times in the last seven minutes." The comment flew way over his friend's head. After listening to the conversation the atmosphere in the class changed dramatically, the voice level rose slowly testing Mort's reaction until they reached normal level.

Time passed by and as the school system works by the time launch break came about the entire building its faculty and the school in the nearest town knew he joined the Disciplinary Committee. Opening the door he could see the news have arrived even to the clueless Tsuna, well if the news didn't his new look did. "Hey everyone," He waved at his comrades "how's your day?" Tsuna looked reluctant to answer, so did Gukodara, only Yamamoto answered cheerfully "Hey Mort-Senpai, Congratulations on joining the disciplinary committee." The baseball player smiled cheerfully, his act eased the other two even if just a bit. "We were just talking about Tsuna's latest situation. Mort looked in disbelief he knew Tsuna was a trouble magnet of high caliber, but on the first day of school that's a new record.

"Again?" he asked, Yamamoto and Gukodara nodded. "What is it this time?" he set down and opened his launch box (courtesy of Tsuna's mom) and started eating his launch facing Tsuna. Tsuna moved uneasily his friend's new position frightened him, but seeing true concern in Mortimor's eyes he decided to share the story with the auburn boy. "Well as I walked to school Reborn caused me to run at top speed so I won't be late, on my way I dragged the captain of the boxing club."_"O, so he finally meets him."_ "The man instead of being angry decided to make me join his club, and he turned out to be Kyoko's brother so I can't refuse his offer."

Mort sighed "So basically we are both in the same situation," Tsuna looked at him wide eyed "Hibari, forced me to join the committee in a underhanded way, but it does have its parks" They all listened to him "Because of all the trouble happening to you he assigned me to watch over our group. So I actually get 'paid' to be with you guys, plus I get to do some special work for the committee." Tsuna looked relived he wasn't going to lose Mort as a friend. _"I shouldn't mention this job would probably be getting hit countless times by Hibari himself.."_ The roof was dead silent for a few second no one knew what to say. The silence died when, the always cheerful Yamamoto spoke. He told everyone about the fishing trip his father and he had during what little brake he had. They caught enough large tunas to supply their sushi restaurant for a couple of weeks. When he told them how one of the tunas he caught, dragged his father's boat all over the lake, Mort was the only one to laugh. Tsuna was frightened from Yamamoto's strength while Gukodara sent a snide remark at Yamamoto trying to hide his amusement.

When the lunch break ended Mort left the three and strode to his class. Mid way there a familiar dark haired figure stopped him. Hibari gave him a dark smile, tunfas in hand._ "Really? Really..." _Mort sighed and in a military fashion turned around and started walking to the roof. Mort stepped out to the rooftop where just moments ago he had lunch with his friends. Facing Hibari, Mort took off his jacket folding it neatly on a chair that was always left on the roof. Usually no one would sit on it because one of its legs acted funny. Mort then unbuttoned his sleeves reveling the two chains and the metal rods attached to them. Hibari smiled and readied himself to attack. Mort sighed yet again and followed suit.

The fight took them 10 minutes both received some punishment, but Mort could feel that the raven haired perfect was holding back. A fact, which was both surprising and quite depressing, that's because he was the loser of the fight. The only highlight on his part was when he successfully slid through Hibari's defense to land a clean hit on his left thigh. Although when using the rods, the hit wasn't meaningful, if it was a blade Hibari would've received a nasty wound that could have ended the fight. Mort was lying on the floor where Hibari's last hit sent him. Said man approached him a grin on his face. Mort was exhausted he was unable to run away fearing the worse he closed his eyes. He was unwilling to see the final strike. When the strike didn't come he opened his eyes. Hibari was standing in front of his prone body a hand stretched out towards him, a big satisfied smile on his face. _"I'm not sure if! should fear the fact that I satisfied him, or to be happy that the hit never came."_ Mort grabbed hold of Hibari's hand and the perfect helped him up.

Mort did a small damage control; there were no broken bones, and the only intense pain he felt was in his stomach, where Hibari's last hit contacted. Hibari had already left the roof to Mort satisfaction; he wasn't sure what will happen if the perfect were to stay. Fearing another round would come if he stayed for too long, Mort put on his jacket and left to class. The rest of the day was uneventful. That is until he got a massage from Kusakabe to go to the boxing club. He arrived to the club room on the same moment Tsuna did. The brown haired boy jumped with surprise when Mort said "Hey Tsuna." It was only due to the rules of physics and his fears that Tsuna didn't start running away. He turned around to face the auburn and ask "Mort-Senpai?" Mort smiled; satisfied with the reaction he got from Tsuna. "I came to watch my friend train." He told Tsuna opening the door for both of them. Stepping in they met a sight Mort will never forget. Reborn was standing on one of the ring's post, dressed with like a boxer and wearing what looked like an elephant shaped hat.

"OH, Sawada, I was extremely waiting for you!" Said a cheerful Ryohei, he was wearing his usual training clothes. The statement surprised Tsuna so much that he could only say "Wha... !" Ryohei smiled and began to elaborate "Upon hearing your Extreme reputation, the elder of Muay Tahi came all the way from Thailand" (AN: almost wrote from Thai and. The L was blurry). Tsuna gawked at this what reputation, matter of fact what elder he started to ask said question when Ryohei pointed at the masked Reborn and said "This is the Extreme master Paopao." Reborn punched his hands together and said "Pao—n!" Tsuna was ready to kill his tutor (an impossible act) while Mort sweat dropped he was completely forgotten when the two talked. He waited silently until Ryohei noticed him "Mort-San you finely came to join my Extreme club?" asked the hyperactive boxer. Tsuna was surprised Ryohei acted so friendly with Mort, but then he remembered that Kyoko brought Mort a gift from her brother a week ago.

Mort sighed and said "No, Ryohei-San. I think it would be an overkill to fight you and Hibari the same day I just came to watch over this trouble magnet." He pointed at Tsuna. Tsuna was a bit depressed with the nickname Mort gave him. But he had to face that ever since Reborn arrived Troubles came to him like bees to honey. He was about to react when the masked Reborn said "I want to see a match between the captain and the new member." Tsuna worst fear came true. Reborn had a smug smile on his face when his student asked "Wha..What are you saying?" Tsuna looked directly at Reborn making sure not to shout. Almost pleading he asked the devilish tutor "Are you trying to make me do boxing?" He was expecting a lie or some in character talk but not the simple "Obviously." Reborn said. The hitman then went on and said "be a little bit stronger." An evil glint in his eyes, a glint that sent shivers down Mort's back.

Ryohei that was consumed in thought throughout the discussion between the two finely spoke "Hmm..., a spear between me and Swada Would be,..." a small spark of hope ignited in Tsuna's mind maybe Kyoko's brother would stop the fight or say he should fight a weaker opponent. The older teen then said "A good way to measure our Extreme skills." Tsuna felt betrayed looking at the man who killed his hope he said "Even you too, big brother?"

Mort was about to suggest he'll fight Ryohei instead; as the memory of the wall being destroyed flashed in his mind _"I'll need to fight Hibari to pay for the wall." _His chance despaired when the rest of the group arrived. Yamamoto, Kyoko and Gukodara entered the room while they were talking and started cheering for Tsuna. They said thing like "Don't lose", "good luck Tsuna" and Gukodara's usual "Juudaime." Tsuna looked back at the surprising presence of his friends. "Wha?" he said, his jaw dropping, "Everyone's here?" he tried to comprehend the situation while his thoughts betrayed him "It's even harder to turn him down now..." he noticed that Yamamoto started asking the other two about the identity of the weirdly dressed Reborn when Ryohei told them the custom's name Tsuna sweat dropped from their acceptances "Eh? Why doesn't anyone notice that it's just Reborn there!" the later did the "Pao—n!" sound again.

With no options left Tsuna agreed to fight Ryohei and borrowed some clothes from another member of the club. Meanwhile Mort moved to where he thought Ryohei was about to fly. The fight started soon enough. After a declaration that he wasn't going to hold back Ryohei started his attack. Tsuna was unable to react and was basically being pummeled by Ryohei. It didn't take long until both Tsuna and Ryohei were hit by the Dying will bullet.

Mort enjoyed watching the two encircle the ring, while Tsuna was saying that he will not join the club. Ryohei was also smiling wildly; he hadn't had so much fun in a while. Tsuna was about his level in speed and dodged every single punch he sent at the brown haired teen. Finely Tsuna was able to land his only punch for the match. The force of which, sent Ryohei flying towards the wall. This was the moment where Mort intervened. He jumped to the air and caught his friend. The two landed almost neatly on the club's floor. Ryohei was bleeding from his forehead when he said "Your boxing skills are like platinum! I'll defiantly welcome you in!" Kyoko Ran to join them and seeing the smile on her brother's face said "You look so happy Oni-Chan!" Tsuna was sweat-dropping he didn't expect that winning will make him even more well liked from before. Mort was about to start laughing but what Reborn did next, sent him to an almost hysterical laughter fit.

"I like you too Sasagawa Ryohei." The hitman declared everyone shifted their gaze at him; he was now wearing his normal clothes. "Want to join the family?" He asked. Tsuna who was still trying to figure how Reborn changed to his 'hitman' look so fast was not surprised. He was shocked, the baby had no limit. He tried to make Kyoko's brother join his family "H-Hey! Don't do random scouting here." Tsuna shouted at his tutor. It came back to bite him. Reborn produced a gun and said I guess more training are needed, he started shouting at Tsuna who ran away from the club. One of the shouts hit the wall Mort just saved. And like every single piece of priceless China cracks started to form. Mort just sighed as the wall was utterly destroyed by the single bullet. _"it was its destiny..." _Mort left it at that and followed his friends as they left school.

A few days later

With his new position in the committee time passed very quickly, Mort stopped working at the non shift, as his duties consumed most of his energies and required he would stay until early evening sometimes. He only got to hear about doctor Shamal's arrival when the perverted man became the school nurse. In some weird fashion his perverted antics have reduced the amount of false request to go to the infirmary by both boys and girls. The boys were not accepted or treated so badly they actually felt worse, and the girls just hated the perverted man. This was the only reason he was not beaten to death.. .yet.

Mort spent most of his school time with Hibari, either under normal committee responsibilities or under his special responsibility. The two were currently at the committee meeting, Mort had never experienced such a one sided discussion. Anything Hibari said was automatically permitted, even the best room in the school was given to Hibari. The only hindrance was the planting committee. The members of which sent three representatives, this would have gone with no retaliation if said three have shut their mouth. The three questioned Hibari's authority and disrespected his rules. Mort could see Hibari imagining his revenge.

As the meeting came to its end Hibari whispered to Mort "You know what to do!" He followed it by giving a stern look to the three annoying. When the meeting disbanded Mort, caught up with the three and surrounded them with his hands. The three were surprised by his friendliness and were about to tell him to get lost when he said "Will you join me for a walk?" Even when reading the manga he found those three annoying; now in real life they were worse. Adding the fact that the meeting took longer than the manga and throughout the hour it took to complete it the three morons just made his blood boil. The three saw under his mask and nodded in silence doing as Mort instructed.

They arrived to the school's backyard. There the leader amongst the three said "OK we came with you what is, it all about?" Mort looked backwards to where Hibari stood the head prefect was leaning on the entrance hiding a Yawn with his hand. Mort turned to face them and gave them a sincere smile. He unbuttoned his sleeves letting the two metal rods lose a small sound of clicking was heard. Finished he spread his hands to both sides and said "Well I really didn't want to do this, but he's my boss. So..." he grabbed hold of the two rods and took his fighting pose "How deep should I plant you." Mort almost laughed at the talk he had with Hibari about not stealing the teen's catch phrase.

The three started to turn around ready to run away but Mort was ready. He ran to them just as they started, he closed the distance in mere moments and jumped on the back of the group's leader. The teen bent forward, thus allowing Mort to somersault and land in front of the three. They stopped in their tracks and with no option left stood their ground. Mort smiled adrenaline taking over him. He had to admit he was almost as bad as Hibari. He loved fighting. He charged forward catching their leader with a vicious hit to his guts. The teen started puking his breakfast and add some on the floor. The other two looked at each other nodded and started to run away to two different directions hoping one of them will be saved. Mort kicked the prone leader at one of the two sanding him to the ground. He then quickly caught up with the other landing a savage blow to the back of the boy's head, rendering him unconscious.

Mort left the fainted member of the planting club and turned to the last remaining (standing is no good because he was stuck under his leader's body) member. Said member was struggling to push his hurt leader off of him. He was successful but found himself face to face with Mort. With no option but being bitten the boy took a step towards a nearby wall and smacked his head at it as hard as he could. Mort looked at Hibari with a questioning glance .The perfect was laughing this ordeal happened to him once in a while and it never got old. Mort let it go and walked to join Hibari when a "Why?" was whispered at him.

"Your mistake wasn't breaking the law, or damaging the school, your mistake was worse you crowded before Hibari-San. And that's punished with death." Mort said as he left and walked to join Hibari. "So now that we trimmed the bad weeds..." Hibari frowned at his joke, "What do we do?" A smug smile which, Mort started to connect with Hibari's love for fighting spread over the perfect's face. He watched as Hibari started reaching for his tunfas causing Mort's defenses reach death-con 2. But all of it stopped when Hibari Yawned and said "Sleep."_"Thank you God please keep with the good work."_

Hibari took him to 'the committee's' (more like 'his') new room. It was an amazing room. It had a TV, a small kitchen, a small table, a well stocked library and three of the coziest coaches Mort have ever seen. His raven haired leader crashed on a coach and fell asleep. Following his standing orders ever since he joined; Mort stayed in the room with Hibari ready to do whatever the perfect needed him for. He was told that Kusakabe would deal with all the management and maintenance parts of the committee while he was to be Hibari's shadow, doing whatever the perfect needed whenever he needed it (during school). Waiting, Mort took a sitting position and drew his book. After a while the school bell rang signaling it was time for launch. Mort produced his and Hibari's putting the latter near the sleeping teen before he started eating his. He was halfway through when the door was opened, Hibari bolted upwards in an instant resembling a vampire climbing from his casket. He drew his tunfas just in time as three familiar figures stepped into the room.

_"I should have seen this coming...now... Who do I help, my friends or the monster I work for?"_ Mort closed his book and saw as Gukodara dragged all of them into the fight even shouting "Mort-San you'll help us right." Mort sighed as he got up from his sit unbuttoning his sleeves yet again. Hibari smiled devilishly before he attacked the silver haired boy. Mort watched in amazement at the effortless manner that Gukodara was sent into a wall before falling to the ground. Hibari's next target was Yamamoto that dodged the perfect's attacks while protecting his right hand.

Hibari's battle sense was something not to be taken lightly. He used it to deduce the reasoning behind Yamamoto's act. The fight stopped when Hibari landed a powerful kick into Yamamoto's right arm sanding through the air and into the same wall as Gukodara. He was about to hit Tsuna next but Mort stepped in, the two started to trade hits, Mort was able to land several hits but for each hit he delivered to his raven haired opponent three were delivered to him. In the end Mort couldn't take it anymore and dropped to the floor exhausted _"I should have helped him..."_ Mort followed that thought with fainting.

When Mort returned to full conscience the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't laying at the same place. He was now laying on of the rooms many coaches instead of the floor. At the other side of the room set Hibari. The perfect looked like the cat that ate the canary. He had a huge grin on his face and an almost cheerful aura surrounded him. Mort was terrified. A normal Hibari was dangerous, an interested Hibari was worse, what will happen when the raven haired perfect is happy?

Mort tried to go back to playing dead but he stopped when Hibari said "I know you are awake, Omnivore..." Mort sighed and shifted himself to a sitting position. He was mostly unarmed, if you count blue and black bruises as unarmed. "There was absolutely no way to prevent this outcome right?" Mort was about to speak but was stopped by the perfect when he said "Next you fight me use your real weapons," Mort was about to say that using knives is dangerous and Hibari might be hurt but the perfected stopped him and said "I hate fighting an opponent that's holding back." Mort just shock his head in disbelief and gave a loud sigh.

"You know it might be your funeral? One wrong move one misplaced hit might kill you!" Hibari nodded and grinned before saying "If you hit me that his." _"He might be right..." _Mort looked at the big clock the room housed and noticed it was just about time for to school day to end. His contract stated he was to be with Hibari only during the hours he was supposed to be in school and nothing more then that. He still had to work to pay for the other necessities (electricity etc.). Mort gut up and bowed to Hibari just as the bell rang, timing it with Hibari's blinking Mort bolted from the room. He was half way to the main gate when the perfect started chasing him.

**R&R, I am still waiting for votes on the poll in my profile (PM me if you have an idea for someone I should put there, with an explinaiton of course). **

**Till next time.**


End file.
